The Rise of a Dark Lord (Traducción)
by xFang
Summary: Traducción autorizada de Little.Miss.Xanda : Dumbledore estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Diez años después, Harry le muestra lo equivocado que estaba haciéndose un nombre en Hogwarts y mostrando a todos que él es mucho más que el NQV. Con esto atrae la atención del Señor Oscuro, haciendo que Voldemort crea el el Niño-Que-Vivió podría ser mucho más que un enemigo.
1. El Niño-Que-Vivió

**Autor: **Little Miss Xanda

**Disclaimer:** esta historia se basa en personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:** la historia es Slash, pero como Harry sólo tiene 11 años tomará un tiempo para que algo suceda.

**N.T:** Hola! Aquí traigo la traducción de una de las historias de HP/TMR que más me gustan. Esta es mi primera traducción, así que he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Si en algún momento de la historia observáis un número entre paréntesis, entonces es que he puesto una aclaración al final del capítulo. Intentaré actualizar dos capítulos por semana, seguramente en viernes y sábado. Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Niño-Que-Vivió**

En la noche del 1 de noviembre de 1981, la mayor parte del Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña estaba de celebración. Estaban celebrando la caída del Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos 500 años. Ellos celebraban, agradeciendo al Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Pero ni una sola vez durante la celebración pensaron sobre el precio que un bebé tuvo que pagar para que pudieran tener paz.

Ni una vez pensaron en el pequeño huérfano que estaba siendo dejado en la puerta de una familia que no lo quería. Ni una vez pensaron que ese niño había perdido a toda su familia esa noche.

Fue en esa noche que Albus Dumbledore dejó al pequeño huérfano en la puerta de la casa de su tía. Albus Dumbledore, que era considerado por muchos como el mejor mago desde los Fundadores de Hogwarts, estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ellos eran, después de todo, la familia del niño. Era mejor que creciera alejado de toda la fama que seguro iba a recibir, de modo que cuando por fin fuese a Howarts sería más fácil guiarlo en la dirección correcta, porque el chico no habría sido influenciado por la intolerancia del Mundo Mágico. En toda su sabiduría no vio problemas con su plan, según el no había manera de que algo pudiera salir mal.

Harían falta 10 años para que Albus Dumbledore comenzara a comprender lo mal que iría su plan, y un poco después de eso vería cuán equivocado estaba cuando comenzara a lidiar con el joven Harry Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban en frente de una casa que había visto días mejores. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y destartalado, y emitía un aire frío y desolado.

Albus Dumbledore verificó otra vez la dirección, y confirmó que estaban en el lugar correcto. La casa no era una simple casa, era un orfanato sólo de niños, y Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban allí para ver al joven Harry Potter.

Como cada año, la Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería enviaría las cartas de aceptación a todos los niños que estaban registrados y varios profesores visitarían personalmente a los estudiantes que eran nuevos en el Mundo Mágico. Pero este año había algo diferente; este año era el año en que Hary Potter volvería al Mundo Mágico.

Dumbledore pasó varias horas pensado en cómo hacer frente a la situación. Si sería mejor enviar una carta o a un profesor, y si lo hiciese, ¿quién sería el apropiado? Después de valorar diferentes opciones concluyó que sería mejor si él mismo fuese allí. Si él fuese podría incluso hablar con el niño y ver qué tipo de niño era. Tras haber hecho su elección esperó hasta el cumpleaños de Harry y se apareció en Privet Drive.

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una agradable tarde hablando con Harry Potter y su familia fue todo lo contrario.

Los Dursley no perdieron tiempo en decirle al director que habían dejado al monstruo, que era como llamaban al niño, en la estación de policía más cercana.Y ellos le informaron al Director que no querían tener nada que ver con los monstruos, y luego procedieron a cerrar la puerta en la cara del Director.

Fueron necesarios cinco segundos para que Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago todavía vivo, entendiera lo que los Dursley le habían dicho. Cuando por fin entendió hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: buscó a Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, para que le ayudase a localizar al joven Potter. Puede que él fuese el mejor mago de su tiempo, pero incluso él admitió que hablar con la policía y tratar de encontrarlo en el mundo muggle no era lo que mejor sabía hacer. (1)

Finalmente, después de un par de horas, y con un poco de ayuda mágica, fueron capaces de localizar al joven Harry Potter en un orfanato para chicos: St. Benedict.

Y eso los llevó a estar en una oficina pequeña y mohosa hablando con la matrona del orfanato.

"¿Ustedes están aquí para llevar al joven Harry a una escuela para supedotados? ¿Eso es lo que dijeron?" preguntó la señora Brown

Dumbledore sonrió con su habitual sonrisa bonachona y con un brillo en sus ojos y contestó. "Es correcto. Él ha estado inscrito desde su nacimiento, ya que sus padres también fueron allí. Señora Brown, si no le importa, ¿podría decirnos durante cuánto tiempo ha estado Harry en el orfanato?"

"Aproximadamente diez años, creo. Un policía lo trajo, si no me equivoco, el 5 de noviembre del 81. Era un bebé tan hermoso, tan tranquilo, que nunca le oímos llorar. Nunca entendimos por qué nadie quería un bebé así... Pero entonces..."

La señora Brown no continuó; parecía estar perdida en viejos recuerdos y Dumbledore comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Podía recordar una conversación que tuvo hace un poco más de 50 años que había comenzado de una manera similar. Incluso Snape empezó a prestar más atención a la conversación.

"¿Había algo mal con el bebé?" preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

"Yo no diría que 'mal'... Creo que extraña es la palabra que yo usaría... Incluso cuando era un bebé, esos ojos parecían ver los secretos más oscuros de nuestras almas. Era inquietante."

Dumbledore _'tatareó'_ y tomó otro sobo de su té. "¿Y qué mas nos puede contar sobre el joven Harry?"

Ahora la señora Brown parecía incómoda y la mala sensación que Dumbledore estaba teniendo creció.

"Ah... Bueno... Harry es un excelente estudiante. Tiene las calificaciones más altas de la escuela; incluso saltó hacia delante un par de años. La mayoría de sus profesores dicen que Harry probablemente podría ser considerado un prodigio."

Albus se relajó visiblemente; puede que ella estuviese incómoda porque no quería que pensaran que estaba exagerando. Probablemente no había razones que justificasen su mal presentimiento, y Albus casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que ese era el caso, hasta que Severus hizo una pregunta que destruyó cualquier convicción que Albus pudiese haber hecho.

"¿Y los amigos?"

La señora Brown se puso aún más incómoda, pero se las arregló para sonreír y decir. "Eh... Harry nunca ha sido muy social... y ustedes saben cómo son los niños... a veces pueden ser muy crueles..."

Snape tuvo que contener un gruñido que quería escapar de su garganta; él odiaba a los matones, y el mocoso parecía estar siguiendo los pasos de su padre. "¿Él es un matón? ¿Es eso?" acabó preguntando.

"Oh, no, al contrario, los otros niños eran a menudo crueles con él. Ya sabe cómo es esto, estamos en un pequeño orfanato con fondos limitados, y los niños hacen cualquier cosa para ser adoptados. Entonces, de repente Harry aparece. Un niño verdaderamente hermoso, una belleza angelical, como dicen muchos, y encima es un estudiante extraordinario, brillante en todo lo que hace. Naturalmente, los niños mayores comenzaron a resentirse. Lo golpeaban, le rasgaban su ropa, incluso le encerraron en el sótano y no lo pudimos encontrar en un par de días..."

"¿Y nadie hizo nada?" preguntó Dumbledore incrédulo.

"¿Qué podíamos hacer? No teníamos ninguna prueba, así que no podíamos acusar a ninguno de los chicos. Y Harry esta completamente solo, ninguno de los niños dijo nada para ayudarle." Se defendió la matrona. Poco a poco sus ojos sus ojos se desenfocaron y los profesores pudieron ver algo parecido al miedo en su rostro. "Pero las cosas cambiaron", susurró. Parecía que estaba hablando más para sí misma que para su dos compañeros, "oh, cómo cambiaron..."

"¿Qué cambió señora Brown?" preguntó Albus gentilmente. El mal presentimiento que tenía anteriormente estaba de vuelta y, aunque lo intentaba, no podía ignorar las similitudes entre este niño y el otro. Pero todavía podía convencerse de que sólo eran coincidencias.

Snape pudo haber sido demasiado joven como para haber estado allí, pero sabía lo que su mentor estaba pensando; Albus le había contado historias sobre el brillante alumno que pisó Hogwarts cincuenta años atrás, y si él podía ver las similitudes basadas en lo que Albus le había contado, entonces estaba seguro de Albus las podía ver incluso mejor.

"¿Ustedes se lo van a llevar, verdad?" preguntó la matrona con una voz poco más alta que un susurro.

"Harry ha estado registrado desde que nació; nada de los que nos diga hará que cambiemos de opinión. Sólo queremos saber un poco más sobre él" respondió Dumbledore intentando tranquilizarla.

La señora Brown asintió con la cabeza y les dijo todo lo que sabía y sospechaba. "Cuando cumplió siete años, las cosas cambiaron. Nunca tuvimos pruebas de nada. Continuó siendo el perfecto estudiante, un prodigio que encantaba a sus profesores. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo los niños comenzaron a temerle. Comenzó con Ben. No hubo pruebas, pero su brazo no se rompería solo, ¿verdad? Y Ben tenía 14 años, y el pequeño Harry sólo siete.

Pocos meses después nos fuimos a visitar una graja, para que los niños pudiesen ver a los animales. Una pequeña serpiente de jardín entró en el autobús, a Harry le gustó y decidió conservarla. No vimos nada de malo en eso; era pequeña, estaba casi siempre en el bolsillo de Harry, y no hacía daño a nadie. Pero Steve, un huérfano mayor y amigo de Ben, en la noche antes de Navidad, se metió en la habitación de Harry y robó el animal, lo mató, lo puso en una caja, la envolvió y puso el _'regalo'_ en la cama de Harry. A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos se burlaban de él. Le dijeron que era un monstruo y que incluso la serpiente se suicidó para no tener que estar cerca de él. A pesar de todo, Harry ni siquiera derramó una lágrima.

Una semana después de que esto sucediera, Steve fue hospitalizado; estaba en un coma profundo. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, se fue a la cama la noche anterior y la mañana siguiente, simplemente no despertaba. Estuvo dos semanas en coma, y cuando despertó tuvo que ser institucionalizado; los médicos todavía no sabían lo que pasó. Pero recuerdo la sonrisa de Harry.

Al año siguiente encontramos a dos niños encerrados en el sótano, no sé lo que pasó, pero empezaron a tener miedo de su propia sombra, y nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. Además hicieron todo lo que posible para no estar en el mismo lugar que Harry. Creo que se prolongó durante seis o siete meses. Después de eso, uno de los chicos, Colin, se suicidó. Se ahorcó en su habitación.

No hay una sola prueba, e incluso si lo acuso de algo, ¿quién me creería? La mayoría de las personas, cuando lo miran, sólo ven su rostro angelical; él fascina a todo el mundo. Es un verdadero ángel caído."

Cuando la señora Brown terminó, pudieron verlo con claridad; su expresión era de puro miedo. Sin embargo, junto con el miedo había otra emoción, a la que casi podían llamar sobrecogimiento, y eso hizo que ambos hombres temblasen. Los dos habían visto expresiones similares, pero mucho más intensas y en los caras de los mortífagos.

Snape no fue capaz de contener el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando se acordó de su antiguo amo. Albus hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y preguntó si era posible hablar con Harry. Solamente los largos años de vivir como espía impidieron que Snape mostrase lo que estaba sintiendo, pero la idea de ver a Potter no le gustó ni un poco. Si fuera por él, dejaría al mocoso allí y no volvería a poner un pie allí de nuevo, pero no lo era, y en el fondo sabía que no tenían otra opción, pero había algo en Potter que lo inquietaba.

Cuando la señora Brown les condujo a la habitación de Harry, se sorprendieron cuando ella se limitó a señalar la puerta y se fue; era obvio que no quería estar cerca de Harry.

Cuando entraron en la habitación y vieron a Harry, tanto Dumbledore como Snape tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar su conmoción. Normalmente, cuando pensaban en Harry Potter, ambos imaginaban una réplica de James con los ojos de Lily. Estaban preparados para pequeños cambios, pero no para lo que vieron, e inmediatamente ambos entendieron lo que la señora Brown quería decir con 'ángel caído'.

Sentado al lado de la ventana, con la espalda pegada a la pared, con la pierna izquierda estirada frente a él y su pierna derecha doblada tocando su pecho, con el brazo derecho sobre su rodilla y un libro en la mano izquierda, con la cabeza inclinada un poco a un lado y el cabello tan oscuro como la noche enmarcando su rostro aristocrático que era casi exclusivo de los Black, se podría decir que era un Potter, pero algunas características eran puramente de los Black, obviamente heredades de su abuela paterna. También tenía rasgos de los Malfoy y los Rosier, quienes se habían casado con algunos Potter a lo largo de la historia; Dumbledore recordó que su tatara-abuela fue la única chica de los Rosier. Al parecer, Harry heredó rasgos de varias líneas, dando origen a una belleza sin precedentes.

Snape también lo vio, pero no se olvidó de Lily Potter, quien fue considerada la chica más guapa de Hogwarts en su tiempo. Y cuando el sol brilló sobre el cabello de Harry no se perdió el brillo rojo sangre que tenía. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, que podían haber tenido la misma forma que los de Lily, pero cuyo color era completamente distinto. Ninguno de los dos pudo detener un escalofrío cuando miraron a unos ojos con el color de la muerte, ojos exactamente del mismo tono que la maldición _Avada Kedavra_.

El primero en recobrarse fue Dumbledore y rápidamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos profesores se perdió las alteraciones sutiles en la cara de Harry; parecía más inocente, más infantil. Se acordaron inmediatamente de lo que la señora Brown había dicho, _'...e incluso si lo acusara de algo, ¿quién me creería?... él fascina a todo el mundo...'_ Apartando las malas sensaciones que estaba teniendo, Dumbledore le saludó jovialmente.

"Harry, es un placer verte de nuevo. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y mi acompañante es el profesor Severus Snape."

"Buenas tardes, es un placer conocerles." Respondió Harry. Tenía una voz casi musical, y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Snape estaba seguro de que si no hubiese tenido esa conversación con la matrona del orfanato se habría creído que la sonrisa no era falsa.

"Bueno Harry, el profesor Snape y yo venimos para invitarte a una escuela para niños especiales."

El cambio fue instantáneo. Toda la inocencia que había en su rostro desapareció y en su lugar había una mirada fría y calculadora, algo que Snape no creía posible en un niño.

"¿Qué tipo de escuela?" preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

"Ah , bueno, la escuela de la que soy director se llama Hogwarts; es una escuela de magia."

Albus se estaba preparando para darle una explicación de cómo Harry era un mago y realizar algunos hechizos para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad, cuando oyó una risita proveniente de Harry. Creyendo que el joven pensaba que estaba siendo engañado y preparándose para explicarle que eso era, de hecho, la verdad, cuando vio algo en los ojos de Harry; ¿reconocimiento y alivio? Pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo mejor, la expresión ya se había ido y Harry soltó.

"Así que lo que puedo hacer es magia... Lo sabía, sabía que era diferente a _ellos_."

La palabra '_ellos_' fue dicha con tanto desprecio y asco que ambos profesores se quedaron casi boquiabiertos. Bumbledore pensó inmediatamente en Tom Riddle, pero había una diferencia. Cuando el pequeño Tom Riddle dijo algo similar fue dicho con odio, mientras que Harry habló con desdén y repugnancia, como si ni siquiera los considerara humanos o dignos de su atención, la verdad es que Albus no sabía lo que era peor.

"¿Es eso así? ¿Qué puedes hacer?" preguntó Albus en un tono tranquilo y jovial, ocultando toda la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que sentía.

Por un segundo o dos Snape estaba seguro de que los ojos de Potter estaban analizando sus almas, juzgándolos, viendo si eran dignos de confianza o no. Snape estaba seguro de que era una especie de prueba, y cuando Potter mostró un brillo en sus ojos, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y les miró como un niño emocionado, Snape estaba seguro de que habían pasado la 'prueba'. Pero esa seguridad pronto se esfumó.

"Oh, las cosas extrañas que pasan cuando estoy triste o enojado" les dijo Harry en un tono de voz tan lleno de inocencia que era difícil no creer que era verdad, "un profesor me gritó y de repente su pelo pasó a ser azul. A veces cuando estoy enfadado las cosas empiezan a temblar. Ese tipo de cosas." Terminó con una sonrisa feliz.

Y por unos momentos ambos hombres creyeron en la imagen inocente que Harry esta mostrando, por unos momentos pensaron que todo lo que la señora Brown había dicho era solo una coincidencia, por unos momentos no vieron más que a un niño inocente. Pero eso era todo todo, un momento en el que vieron lo que Harry quería que vieran.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos olvidó lo que la señora Brown les había dicho. Así que la imagen que Harry estaba mostrando, aunque era persuasiva, no engañó a los profesores. Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando Harry volvió a hablar.

"Profesor, ¿cómo puedo ir a la escuela? ¿Tengo que realizar algún tipo de prueba para obtener una beca? ¿O algo por el estilo?"

La pregunta del niño les recordó a los profesores que Harry no sabia nada de su propia historia. Por una fracción de segundo Dumbledore pensó en no decirle nada, pero tan pronto como el impulso apareció, desapareció. El niño tenía derecho a saber, y el hecho de que era El-Niño-Que-Vivió era imposible de esconder. Suspirando, el profesor respondió.

"No necesitas una beca; tus padres te dejaron todo lo que tenían."

"¿Mis padres?" Preguntó Harry en un tono neutro y con una cara inexpresiva, "¿usted conoció a mis padres?"

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente y conjuró tres sillas para que se sentaran. No se perdió el interés de Harry cuando vio su varita, ni su confusión, pero cuando Dumbledore señaló la silla para que se sentara, lo hizo, sin decir una palabra. Dumbledore y Snape se sentaron en las otras dos y compartieron una breve mirada antes de que Albus comenzara.

"Hace algunos años, antes de que nacieras, nuestro mundo estaba en guerra. Un mago subió al poder y comenzó la guerra. Tus padres participaron y se convirtieron en objetivos rápidamente. Tu madre quedó embarazada, y tus padres decidieron pasar a la clandestinidad para que estuvieses a salvo. Pero, desafortunadamente, terminó encontrándote. Voldemort, el nombre del Señor Oscuro, mató a tus padres e intentó matarte, pero la maldición que usó se volvió contra él, y él perdió sus poderes y desapareció. Lily, James y tú sois conocidos como los héroes que pusieron fin a la guerra y trajeron la paz al Mundo Mágico".

Harry no dijo nada por unos momentos, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Albus y Severus no sabían a ciencia cierta cómo proceder; esperaban una respuesta más emocional, ya te no todos los días te enterabas de que tus padres fueron asesinados.

"¿Esa guerra termino? ¿Cuáles eran los objetivos de los dos bandos?" Acabó preguntando Harry, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Ambos profesores tardaron un poco en contestar; no se esperaban esas preguntas. Ellos esperaban preguntas sobre sus padres, no sobre la guerra.

"La guerra terminó, si," respondió Albus, " sobre los objetivos, es un tema complejo, del que los niños de tu edad no deben preocuparse."

Severus estaba seguro de que esa era la respuesta equivocada tan pronto como Albus terminó de hablar. Potter, que había mantenido una expresión amistosa y ligeramente interesada en su rostro, se volvió cerrado y frío y toda emoción desapareció de su rostro. Severus sintió una punzada de temor al ver el comportamiento del niño.

"Ya veo," susurró Harry en un tono frío que hizo que Severus se estremeciera; ese tono de voz que era tan similar al que el Señor Oscuro utilizaba cuando uno de sus seguidores le había disgustado, y que normalmente era seguido de un Crucio. "¿Podría entonces informarme sobre cómo puedo acceder a lo que mis padres me dejaron? ¿Qué necesito para la escuela, dónde puedo comprarlo y toda esa información?"

En ese instante, Severus supo que habían perdido a Potter, pero si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo no creía que lo hubiesen tenido alguna vez. Potter no era para nada lo que había esperado, y por primera vez Severus deseó que Potter fuese como su padre, James Potter.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto," respondió Albus ya sin el brillo habitual en los ojos, "aquí esta la carta con toda la información necesaria. La lista con todo lo que necesitas comprar, el billete de tren, dónde y cómo cogerlo y el día y la hora en que sale. El profesor Snape puede acompañarte al Callejón Diagon, donde puedes comprar todas las cosas para el colegio".

Harry cogió la carta, la abrió y examinó su contenido.

"No será necesario que el profesor me acompañe. Seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, y no quiero molestar. Además, estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mi mismo."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Albus en un tono suave. No podían obligar a Harry a llevar a alguien con él, pero ninguno de los profesores se sentía a gusto dejándolo ir solo.

"Sí" fue la única respuesta que Harry les dio. Así que, con un suspiro, Dumbledore le dio la llave de Gringotts a Harry, le explicó cómo llegar al Callejón Diagon y cómo encontrar la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

Harry les dio las gracias y con una breve despedida ambos profesores dejaron la habitación del joven Harry. Le dijeron un rápido adiós a la señora Brown y no tardaron más en salir aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos notó los ojos del color de la muerte que les seguían desde la ventana del tercer piso, ya que ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos sobre Harry James Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Salvador del Mundo Magico.

* * *

(1) La expresión inglesa _'something isn't his cup of tea'_ no he sabido muy bien cómo traducirla, y lo que he puesto no me convence del todo, así que las sugerencias para traducir esa expresión son bienvenidas.


	2. Callejón Diagon

**Autor: **Little Miss Xanda

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

**N.T: **Hola a todos! Gracias a aquellos que habéis dejado review! He conseguido traducir el segundo capítulo este fin de semana :) Por cierto, los reviews los contesto por PM. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. Nos vemos la próxima semana!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Callejón Diagon**

El día en que los profesores Dumbledore y Snape le dijeron al joven Harry lo que era, fue un día revolucionario para él. Tan pronto como los profesores se fueron, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry; ¡él era un mago! Apenas podía contener su alegría. Siempre supo que era diferente, evidentemente, pero ahora tenía la confirmación de que era diferente de todos esos locos con los que vivió. Y mejor aún, había toda una sociedad llena de gente como él, y en muy poco tiempo iba a ser una parte de ella.

Tendría mucho que hacer al día siguiente; primero tenía que ver lo que sus padres le habían dejado y después de eso, dependiendo de lo que le hubiesen dejado, tenía que ir a comprar ropa, libros y material escolar.

Tenía mucho que aprender acerca de esta nueva sociedad, especialmente sobre la guerra que el profesor mencionó. Una guerra no termina porque el líder desaparece, pero ya que el profesor no había respondido a sus preguntas tendría que buscarlas él mismo. Odiaba leer sobre historia, ya que ésta estaba escrita por los vencedores y los perdedores siempre eran los malos, pero quizás podría obtener algunos datos que no hubiesen sido influenciados por las ideas del autor; siempre había que tener esperanza.

Y así Harry se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, soñando con el momento en que dejaría atrás ese lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó antes de lo habitual. Se puso su mejor ropa, aunque eso no significaba mucho; todas eran de segunda mano y no de la mejor calidad, pero al menos eran mejores que el resto que tenía. Dejó una nota a la señora Brown y tomó el primer autobús a Londres. Como era bastante temprano no tuvo problemas para encontrar a alguien que le ayudase a encontrar la calle donde, según le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, estaba el Caldero Chorreante, y en poco tiempo entró en el pequeño y viejo pub.

Harry apenas podía creerlo, finalmente estaba donde pertenecía. Sin perder un segundo, se acercó a la barra.

"Disculpe" Su voz se escuchó por encima del ruido que había y Tom, al menos así le dijo el profesor Dumbledore que se llamaba, miró hacia él.

"Buenos días, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?"

Harry compuso una expresión tan inocente como le fue posible y sonrió. "Buenos días señor Tom. Ayer el profesor Snape me dijo que yo era un mago y me dio una carta con todas las cosas que tengo que comprar en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Puede abrir la puerta para mí?"

Esta máscara que Harry había perfeccionado con los años era ideal para esta situación. Admitió para sí mismo que estaba emocionado, pero nunca solía comportarse tan infantil o inocentemente. Simplemente no era él, pero sabía lo útil que era transmitir la idea de un niño inocente, y como no sabía nada de este nuevo mundo en el que entraba era la mejor máscara para usar.

"Por supuesto muchacho," le dijo Tom con una sonrisa llevándolo a la parte trasera del pub, donde se detuvieron delante de una pared de ladrillo, "presta atención a la secuencia."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio a Tom sacar su varita y tocar varios ladrillos, y delante de sus ojos apareció una puerta que conducía a otra calle.

"Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon."

Harry trató de controlar su reacción, realmente lo hizo, pero era difícil; todo el lugar desbordaba magia y Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Tom en la parte trasera del pub; estaba paralizado.

Sin embargo, Harry recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer y rápidamente se recompuso. Por suerte, era bastante temprano y había poca gente en el callejón, y los que estaban allí no le prestaban la más mínima atención. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore no fue difícil encontrar Gringotts, pero pasó casi un minuto entero cerca del edificio observando las extrañas criaturas que estaban la puerta. No tenía ni idea de lo que eran, pero sospechaba que trabajaban para el banco. Tan pronto como entró su máscara infantil se desvaneció y aquélla que estaba más cerca de su verdadero yo salió a la superficie. Harry no lo sabía, pero su paso era perfectamente aristocrático, y ni siquiera la ropa que llevaba puesta le quitaba la belleza natural que poseía. Sin prestar atención a los pocos magos que se encontraban en el banco, Harry se dirigió a un mostrador.

"Buenos días. Me gustaría hablar con alguien responsable de mi cuenta." Harry siempre creyó que los modales no le hacen mal a nadie, y viendo que estaba en frente de una criatura que nunca había visto y de la que no sabía nada, creyó que era mejor prevenir que curar.

El ser frente a él le miró como si fuera algo insignificante y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir: ¿quién se creía que era esta criatura como para mirarle así?

"Piérdete mocoso. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con basura." Gruñó la criatura, mirando su ropa con desdén.

Harry sintió hervir su sangre, normalmente tenía un excelente control sobre sus emociones, pero había ciertas cosas que no toleraba, y aquella cosa delante de él había cruzado la línea. Hasta ese momento Harry había tenido unos modales perfectos, quizá incluso había estado demasiado serio, pero a la vez amigable. Ahora, sin embargo, el aire a su alrededor cambió, su expresión perdió toda emoción y su ojos brillaron con un fuego que apenas mostraba el poder que Harry poseía. Cuando habló su voz sonó plana, mostrando lo enojado que estaba.

"Dije," susurró quedamente, a pesar de que nadie tuvo dificultad alguna en oírle porque su voz fue aumentada con su magia, dando la sensación de que llenaba todo el espacio donde estaba Harry, "que me gustaría habar con el responsable de mi cuenta."

Y sólo para asegurarse de que la criatura frente a él entendió, Harry hizo que su magia envolviese al ser completamente, asfixiándolo.

Lar criatura comenzó a tener problemas para respirar y sus ojo se abrieron como platos. Después de unos momentos, Harry dejó libre a la criatura, que tartamudeó cuando habló.

"¿N-nombre?"

"Harry Potter" Respondió Harry, volviendo a la máscara anterior. Todavía estaba enojado, pero recordó que no sabía nada de esta sociedad y tuvo que controlarse un poco, al menos hasta que supiese más acerca de este nuevo mundo.

No se perdió la manera en que se abrieron los ojos de la criatura cuando escuchó su nombre, ni su mirada de asombro en el rostro del mago a su lado. Aparentemente su nombre era muy conocido, cierto que Dumbledore le dijo que sus padres y él eran considerados héroes, pero no esperaba que su nombre fuera tan fácil de reconocer. Tenía que encontrar información los más rápidamente posible. También notó cómo sus ojos viajaron hacia su frente, o más bien a la cicatriz que estaba oculta por el pelo.

"Griphook," exclamó la criatura cuando se recuperó del shock, "lleva al señor Potter a la oficina de Goldaxe."

La criatura que apareció hizo una breve reverencia y con un fuerte 'sígame, señor Potter', lo condujo por un pasillo con varias puertas. Pararon frente a una que decía 'Administrador de cuentas Goldaxe', llamó y abrió la puerta. Habló brevemente con aquél que estaba dentro en un idioma que Harry no entendió, y le hizo señas para que entrara.

"Puede entrar señor Potter."

Harry hizo lo que le dijo y entró en la oficina. Estaba ricamente decorada, tenía varios murales, y aquellos que mostraban batallas estaban veteados en oro. Había un escritorio justo enfrente, con una criatura sentada detrás de él. Era más grande que las que Harry había visto, y también parecía más viejo, pero no le daba un aspecto más débil, sino más sabio.

"Puede sentarse señor Potter," el tono de su voz era más profundo, y Harry pensó que sonaba similar a cuando se frotan dos piedras, "¿cómo puedo ayudar?"

"Buenos días. El profesor Dumbledore me informó ayer que mis padres me dejaron todo lo que tenían. Quiero saber todo lo que hay y lo lo mucho que tengo en mi cuenta. Dependiendo de la cantidad me gustaría, cuando termine, coger un poco de dinero." Respondió Harry con cortesía y un poco de respeto en su voz.

"Muy bien. Sin embargo, señor Potter, tendremos que confirmar su identidad antes de revelar dicha información, se trata de una cuestión de seguridad, y tomamos precauciones similares con todos los clientes que tienen cuentas grandes."

"¿Y cómo van a confirmar mi identidad?" preguntó Harry, curioso de saber cómo funcionaban las cosas.

"Es un procedimiento sencillo, sólo tiene que poner tres gotas de sangre en este pergamino. El hechizo que tiene confirmará su identidad y mostrará todo lo que le pertenece legítimamente.

"Hmm, de acuerdo." Dijo Harry cogiendo la daga que Goldaxe le había tendido. Se hizo un corte superficial en el pulgar y dejó caer tres gotas sobre el pergamino. Se concentró en el corte del dedo y vio cómo se cerraba lentamente. Satisfecho, volvió a mirar el pergamino. La sangre que había caído en él estaba formando palabras; fue capaz de leer su nombre antes de que Goldaxe cogiera el pergamino y analizara la información.

"Veamos señor Potter... tiene dos cuentas. Una es la bóveda familiar de los Potter y la otra es la bóveda personal que se creó para usted cuando nació. Sin embargo, no puede acceder todavía a la bóveda familiar. Cuando cumpla catorce podrá sacar libros, joyas, armas y otras cosas de su interior, y cuando llegue a los diecisiete obtendrá el control total de la bóveda y todo lo que contiene. Su bóveda personal sólo tiene dinero; todos los años, en su cumpleaños, se transfieren cincuenta mil galeones de la bóveda familiar. Viendo que usted nunca ha utilizado su bóveda, tiene 500 mil galeones en ella".

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que se viese la sorpresa en su rostro. ¿500.000? ¿Y en su cumpleaños recibiría otros 50 mil? Había vivido en aquel orfanato con esos malditos, sin siquiera tener dinero para comprar ropa y pasando hambre, y durante todo ese tiempo había tenido una fortuna esperándole. Controlando sus emociones, Harry le preguntó a su administrador de cuentas.

"¿Y si quiero comprar cosas fuera del Mundo Mágico o quiero sacar dinero?"

"En los últimos años hemos creado algo similar a las tarjetas de crédito muggle. Las tarjetas están encantadas, por lo que sólo pueden ser utilizadas por el cliente, y para comprar cosas en las tiendas sólo hay que dársela y el dinero se transferirá. En el mundo muggle funcionan como una tarjeta de crédito normal, pero ya que tiene una cuota anual de 100 galeones, sólo las familias más ricas la usan. Aquellos que no utilizan la tarjeta tienen que venir al banco para sacar dinero de su bóveda y cambiar los galeones por libras si quieren comprar algo en el mundo muggle."

"Ya veo" murmuró Harry, "Quiero una de esas tarjetas, pero también quiero sacar cincuenta galeones y 100 libras."

"Muy bien señor Potter, sólo tomará un momento."

Goldaxe escribió algo en un pergamino y poco más de un minuto después entró Griphook con dos bolsas, unos trozos de pergamino, y algo muy similar a una tarjeta de crédito hecha de oro.

"Aquí tiene señor Potter. En la bolsa de color verde oscuro tiene sus galeones, en la negro las libras, y aquí está su tarjeta. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejar caer una gota de sangre en las bolsas y la tarjeta y firmar este pergamino.Y si alguna vez pierde las bolsas o la tarjeta sólo tiene que venir aquí y nos haremos cargo de ello."

Harry cogió la daga otra vez y siguió las instrucciones de Goldaxe. Después de firmar el pergamino, desapareció.

"¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?" preguntó Goldaxe tan pronto como vio que Harry había terminado.

"No, eso fue todo. Gracias por su tiempo." Respondió Harry educadamente.

"Muy bien. Griphook le acompañará a la salida."

Harry siguió a la criatura poniendo ambas bolsas y la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Ahora que había resuelto sus asuntos financieros tenía que hacer las compras, montones y montones de compras.

Sacó la carta que tenía sus útiles escolares e inspeccionó lo que necesitaba. Al ver que la mayoría de las cosas eran bastante voluminosas, decidió comprar primero un baúl, de manera que pudiese poner todo dentro para no tener que andar cargando bolsas pesadas.

Como no sabía dónde estaba nada, pasó un poco de tiempo paseando por el Callejón Diagon mirando escaparates. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan interesante. Su lugar favorito hasta ahora era la librería; tenía tantos libros que Harry que estaba seguro de que allí gastaría una pequeña fortuna. Acabó encontrando una tienda llamada _'Bolsas y Baúles para todas las ocasiones'_, así que entró. Tenía un mostrador en frente de la puerta y las paredes estaban llenas de estantes que mostraban una serie de bolsas y baúles. Al no conocer la diferencia entre ellos se acercó al mostrador para ver si podía llamar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo. Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, un hombre de unos cincuenta años apareció.

"Lo siento, estaba en el taller. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" preguntó el hombre en un tono amistoso.

"No pasa nada," respondió Harry manteniendo un aire amable y educado pero con una sonrisa inocente en su cara. No podía parecer demasiado infantil, pero tampoco podía comportarse como lo hizo en el banco, "siento molestarle pero, ¿podría decirme qué tipo de baúles tiene? Me contaron todo ayer y todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de aprender mucho. Por lo que sé, uno de estos baúles me podría comer." Concluyó Harry con una risita.

Odiaba parecer tan ignoratne, pero sabía que a veces había que admitir tus debilidades si querías superarlas.

El hombre rió y dijo: "No es ningún problema. Es por es que estoy aquí. Bueno, supongo que quieres una mochila de uso diario y un baúl para la escuela, para poner todas tus cosas, ¿correcto?" Harry asintió y el hombre continuó: "las mochilas tienen todas los mismos encantamientos, la única diferencia es cómo se ven. Son más grandes por dentro que por fuera y tienen un hechizo para que sean ligeros como una pluma; no importa cuántos libros pongas, siempre será ligera. Los baúles tienen más variedad. Tenemos el baúl básico, que el que normalmente compran los estudiantes, y que tiene un compartimento que es dos veces más grande por dentro. También tenemos uno que tiene tres compartimentos, que es el que compran los estudiantes que tienen más dinero para tener su ropa, los ingredientes de pociones y las cosas escolares en diferentes compartimentos.

Estos dos son generalmente los que los estudiantes compran, pero también tenemos otros dos modelos; uno con cinco compartimentos y otro con siete. Éstos son mucho más caros que los otros. El de cinco tiene tres compartimentos básicos, como el baúl de tres. Después tiene un cuarto que puede ser biblioteca o laboratorio de pociones, y luego tiene un quinto compartimento, que es un apartamento que cuenta con una sala de estar, comedor, cocina, dormitorio, despacho y cuarto de baño.

El de siete compartimentos es idéntico al de cinco, pero tiene la biblioteca y el laboratorio de pociones, así como un segundo apartamento".

Harry estaba muy interesado en el baúl de cinco compartimentos. No tenía ni idea de cómo era el apartamento o cómo se podía poner en un baúl, pero no podía ser peor que la pequeña habitación en la que dormía.

"¿Puedo ver el baúl de los cinco compartimentos?"

"Por supuesto muchacho. Ven aquí." El hombre lo llevó a un baúl que había en el suelo.

Por lo que Harry podía ver, era un baúl como todos los demás. Era de madera oscura, con un metal oscuro en las esquinas, al igual que las asas y la cerradura, que además tenía cinco piedras. Harry no estaba seguro, paro a él le parecían esmeraldas.

"Se trata de un baúl de cinco compartimentos. Podemos alterar el exterior según los gustos del cliente; este es el aspecto básico, por así decirlo. ¿Puede ver estas esmeraldas en la cerradura?" Harry asintió, y éste continuó, "Bueno, si pulsa una de ellas, se abrirá el compartimento respectivo. Mira," y el hombre presionó la primera piedra. El cierre se abrió y él abrió la tapa, mostrando el interior. Harry vio que era un compartimento normal, pero más grande que el exterior. El hombre cerró la tapa y presionó la cuarta piedra. Abrió de nuevo la tapa y esta vez Harry pudo ver estanterías dentro del compartimento, así como un pergamino y una pluma.

"Ah, este tiene biblioteca. Voy a explicarte como funciona. Los estantes que estás viendo aquí no son los únicos disponibles Cuando estos se llenan, el primero desaparece y aparece una nuevo en la parte inferior. Esta biblioteca tiene capacidad para cinco mil libros. El pergamino que ha aparecido está ligado a la biblioteca. Imagina que quieres un libro específico, pero ya tienes miles, y buscar entre todos ellos sería un proceso bastante lento y aburrido. Para facilitarlo hemos creado esto; escribes el nombre del libro en él y éste aparecerá en el primer estante. Si escribes el nombre del autor, todos los libros que tengas en la biblioteca escritos por él aparecerán. Si, por ejemplo, escribes la palabra 'agua', todos los libros que tengan la palabra 'agua' aparecerán, pero si escribes 'hechizos de gua' todos los libros que contengan este tipo de hechizos aparecerán. ¿Entendido? ¿Qué te parece?"

Harry estaba bastante impresionado, y aunque normalmente no mostrase sus emociones, era difícil contener su entusiasmo. "Creo que es brillante", acabó diciendo, "¿Cree que podría ver el apartamento? Estoy muy interesado en este baúl, y si el apartamento es tan bueno como la biblioteca, estoy seguro que lo comprare".

El hombre sonrió y cerró la tapa.

"No tengo ningún problema en mostrarte el apartamento, pero cuando dije que estos eran mucho más caros no estaba bromeando. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes permitirte uno de estos?"

"Creo que sí," respondió Harry con confianza, "Por lo que he visto tengo más que suficiente, pero aunque fuese algo más caro aún valdría la pena."

"Muy bien, si estás seguro. Vamos a ver el quinto compartimento."

Y abrió la tapa de nuevo. La primera cosa que Harry notó fue la escalera que apareció en el baúl. Al ver que el hombre se metía en el baúl le siguió, y en cuanto su cabeza pasó por la abertura, la tapa se cerró y pequeñas luces aparecieron en las paredes laterales, iluminando el camino. Bajó unas escaleras más hasta llegar al final y vio una habitación con paredes y muebles blancos. La única razón por la que no quedó ciego fue porque todo estaba pintado con diferentes tonos de blanco.

"Bueno, vamos a ver", dijo el tendero alegremente, "Sé que no es muy bonito con todo blanco, pero es por una buena razón. El apartamento tiene un encantamiento que permite al cliente elegir los colores que quiere. Para cambiarlo sólo tienes que poner la punta de tu varita en los muebles o paredes y pensar en el color que deseas. Sin embargo, el encantamiento sólo funciona una vez, por lo que sería mejor si ya tuvieses una idea de lo que quieres. Además, no se puede cambiar la forma de los muebles, pero puedes comprar otro y ponerlo aquí, aunque estos no podrán cambiar de color con el encantamiento. Sólo los podrías cambiar con la transfiguración y los hechizos que se enseñan en los últimos años de Hogwarts. Pero, aparte de esto, es un apartamento normal que puedes decorar como quieras. ¿Quieres ver el resto del lugar?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Ahora que sabía la razón de tanto blanco estaba prestando más atención. La habitación en la que estaba tenía la misma forma que el baúl; la pared más pequeña era un rectángulo, la que que estaba donde las escaleras tenía 16 pies de largo, y la pared más grande era de 26 pies aproximadamente. En la pared de su izquierda había dos puertas, y en la de su derecha había una puerta y un arco abierto. En la pared frente a él había una chimenea de mármol negro.

"Las cosas que no están en blanco no se pueden cambiar, ya que el hechizo no funciona en ellas." Le informó el hombre cuando vio que Harry estaba mirando. Harry asintió y siguió inspeccionando la habitación. La mitad era un comedor y la otra mitad un salón. Cerca de él había un sofá lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas. Delante de él había una mesa tan grande como el sofá y dos sillones frente a éste. Al lado de la chimenea había una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas para sentarse. También había dos alfombras en el suelo; una en el salón y otra en la zona del comedor.

Queriendo ver el resto, Harry abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda y vio que era el estudio. Las paredes de cada lado estaban llenas de estantes, en la pared opuesta había un escritorio y en el centro de la habitación había una alfombra, sobre la que había dos sillones y un diván.

"Detrás del escritorio, en la pared, hay un pergamino y una pluma, que funcionan de la misma manera que los de la biblioteca. Estos estantes también están conectados a la librería."

"Verdaderamente ingenioso." Elogió Harry.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Harry abrió la siguiente. Era el dormitorio, que tenía una cama doble, un armario, una estantería y un diván.

"Esta estantería no está ligada a la biblioteca." Le informó el hombre. No le prestó mucha atención a la habitación; incluso si sólo tuviese una cama sería mucho mejor que su habitación en el orfanato. Tenía que admitir que era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La cocina y el baño estaban completamente equipados, y la única cosa que era blanca eran las paredes y las sillas altas de la la cocina. Los armarios de la cocina eran de madera oscura con mármol gris, y el baño tenía azulejos negros, grises y azules.

Cuando salieron del baúl Harry estaba bastante impresionado. No tenía ni idea de que la magia tuviese tantas posibilidades, y apenas podía esperar para ver todo lo que era posible hacer con ella. Creía que con la magia ni siquiera el cielo era el límite.

"Quiero comprar un baúl con cinco compartimentos, con una biblioteca. Sólo tengo una pregunta o dos, y si pudiera contestarlas estaría muy agradecido."

"Haré lo que pueda, así que adelante."

"¿Hay alguna manera de impedir a los demás abrir mi baúl? ¿Y cómo evito que alguien mueva el baúl mientras estoy dentro?"

"Eso se resuelve fácilmente. Si compras nuestro pack de seguridad, se echarán encantamientos en el baúl que previenen esas cosas, y también tiene la opción de poner una contraseña diferente en cada compartimento. Para establecer la contraseña sólo tienes que poner la punta de la varita en la piedra de un compartimento y decir la contraseña, pero solamente después de que los encantamientos de seguridad estén puestos en el baúl. El pack también tiene la opción de reducir y ampliar el tamaño del baúl con sólo un toque de tu varita."

"¿Y cuánto costaría eso?"

"El baúl serían 5800 galeones y el pack otros 100"

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo mucho. Viendo lo mucho que tenía en la bóveda, seis mil galeones no eran nada.

"Muy bien, ¿y el exterior del baúl?"

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos; obviamente, no había pensado que Harry pudiera comprarlo. Después de todo seis mil galeones eran mucho dinero, pero se recompuso rápidamente y respondió, "Sólo tienes que decirme el aspecto que deseas."  
"Lo quiero en cuero negro, con las terminaciones metálicas, y las asas y la cerradura en plata. Las piedras pueden quedarse esmeralda. En la tapa quiero grabar las siglas H.J.P. en esmeralda y plata. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en estar terminado?"

"Como el baúl ya está hecho, sólo tendríamos que cambiar el exterior y poner el pack de seguridad, así que debería tardar unos 10 o 15 minutos como máximo

"Perfecto. Y si no fuese mucha molestia también me gustaría una mochila con un aspecto similar."

"No es ningún problema." Respondió el tendero, y cogiendo una mochila de un estante frente a él, volvió al taller, diciendo que enseguida estaría de vuelta.

Harry se tomó un tiempo organizando sus pensamientos. Mientra veían el interior del baúl tuvo que controlarse inmensamente para no mostrar lo sorprendido que estaba. No importaba la forma en que se mirase, no debería ser posible, pero llegó a la conclusión de que con magia las cosas que uno consideraría imposibles disminuyen enormemente. Apenas podía esperar para ver qué otras cosas eran posibles. Harry estaba verdaderamente feliz de que el comienzo de la escuela era todavía dentro de un mes, ya que así podría estudiar lo básico.

Poco más de quince minutos más tarde, el tendero volvió con su bául y la mochila.

"Bueno, aquí están", dijo con una sonrisa, "¿Cómo te gustaría hacer el pago?"

"Con una tarjeta de Gringotts."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Sólo tienes que firmar aquí,"dijo señalando un pergamino en el mostrador con el sello de Gringotts, "¿Ves el rectángulo que hay en la esquina derecha? Sólo tienes que poner la tarjeta allí, con la cara frontal hacia abajo".

Harry hizo lo que le dijo y una luz verde envolvió la tarjeta durante un segundo o dos, mostrando que los artículos estaban pagados. El hombre observó su firma y se le quedó mirando. Viendo su oportunidad, Harry cogió el baúl y la mochila y se dirigió a la salida con un rápido adiós. Cuando casi estaba fuera, oyó exclamar al tendero.

"¡Vuelva en otra ocasión, señor Potter!"

Harry le sonrió y se fue. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que comprar y aún no sabía dónde estaban la mayoría de las tiendas. Tan pronto como salió, puso la mochila en el baúl y exploró un poco más el callejón.

La segunda tienda en la que entró fue en una de ropa llamada_ 'Madame malkins'_, donde simplemente dijo que quería la túnica de Hogwarts en el mejor material que tuviese. También pidió un guardarropa nuevo, en tonos oscuros, preferentemente en negro, gris, verde, azul y rojo.

Después de que la señora Malkins tomase sus medidas, le tomó poco más de media hora el obtener un guardarropa completo que consistía en siete pares de pantalones negros, un par de color gris oscuro y otro par de color azul oscuro. También compró tres camisas verdes en diferentes tonalidades, dos rojos, dos azules y una negra, así como dos jerséis negros, dos grises y uno verde. Además, decidió comprar dos camisetas rojas, tres azules y una verde. También compró cinco túnicas; una negra, una gris, una azul, una verde y una roja. Al final tenía más ropa de la que jamás había tenido, pero estaba bastante satisfecho.

Puso todo dentro del baúl y optó por ir al boticario. Después de todo, sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo en la librería, por lo que sería mejor ir primero a los lugares que requiriesen menos tiempo.

El boticario fue su parada más rápida; sólo se acercó al mostrador y le dijo al vendedor que querría tres kits de primer año, y en menos de cinco minutos ya lo tenía todo. Simple y efectivo, en su opinión. Luego fue a comprar pergamino, plumas y tinta. Compró grandes cantidades de los tres, ya que nunca había escrito en pergamino y mucho menos con plumas, así que tendría que practicar. Finalmente sólo quedaban do cosas que tenía que comprar; una varita, que Harry decidió obtener al final, y los libros.

Harry regresó a donde vio la librería y entró. Por suerte no había mucha gente y podía mirar los libros en paz. Harry quería poner todos los libros pudiese en la cesta pero resistió la tentación y primero compró sus libros escolares. Tras guardarlos, recorrió la librería sección por sección.

Empezó con la de Historia, donde compró sólo dos dos libros; uno llamado_ 'Hogwarts: Una historia'_ y otro llamado_ 'Importantes acontecimientos de los últimos siglos'._

Luego se dirigió a la sección denominada Defensa, donde compró cinco libros más. Dos de ellos hablaban acerca de los fundamentos de la defensa, y los otros tres simplemente le parecían interesantes. Uno era sobre duelos, y los otros dos sobre las maldiciones, sus contrahechizos y escudos.

En la sección de Encantamientos y Transfiguración eligió dos libros; uno de cada uno. No es que los demás no llamasen su atención, pero dudaba de que fuese capaz de entenderlos. Creía firmemente que primero tenías que aprender a caminar, y sólo entonces podrías correr. Así que estaba utilizando la misma filosofía.

En la sección de Herbología no compró nada. Por lo que había visto, no era una materia que pudiese suscitar su interés y pensó que con la lectura del libro del colegio sería suficiente.

En Pociones compró cinco libros más; dos de ellos con lo básico, como cortar y las diferencias entre las diversas formas de cortar los ingredientes. Los otros tres eran acerca de los ingredientes y qué reacciones podrían tener juntos.

En la sección de Astronomía no eligió nada, y cuando pasaba por una que decía Adivinación, ni siquiera miró. Harry creía firmemente que las personas hacían su propio futuro.

Encontró la sección de Criaturas Mágicas fascinante, y compró varios libros que le llamaron la atención, sobretodo porque se hablaba de animales que hasta ese momento pensaba que eran mitos. ¿Quién habría pensado que los dragones eran reales?

Añadió a su colección dos libros sobre Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, que enseñaban lo básico y explicaban qué era posible hacer con esta rama de la magia.

Terminó con varios libros de cultura general y algunos sobre las normas/leyes y de los conocimientos del día a día del Mundo Mágico. Tenía suficientes libros para estudiar y siempre podía volver y comprar más si lo necesitaba. Pagó por todas sus cosas, las puso dentro del baúl, y salió de la librería en busca de la tienda de varitas.

Sentía curiosidad por estas llamadas varitas, ¿por qué los magos las utilizaban? ¿Eran todas iguales? ¿Todos los magos necesitan varitas? Tenía un montón de preguntas, y tal vez cuando encontrase la tienda sería capaz de obtener algunas respuestas.

Encontró la tienda con bastante rapidez. Tan pronto como entró sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. El aire estaba saturado de algo que Harry sólo podía definir como magia.

"Buenos días" dijo alguien detrás de él, y si Harry no estuviese acostumbrado a controlarse, hubiera saltado del susto.

Al volverse vio a un hombre viejo, con el pelo blanco, que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad y pálidos ojos grises que parecían un poco desenfocados.

"Buenos días" respondió Harry, tratando de mantener una mirada inocente y amable en su rostro, a pesar de que lo que realmente quería era fruncir el ceño al anciano, ya que odiaba ser sorprendido.

"Ah... el señor Potter, me preguntaba cuándo iba a verlo." El anciano le habló de la varita de su madre, de la de su padre e incluso le dijo que había vendido la varita que le dio esa cicatriz. Mientras hacía eso, respondió algunas de las preguntas que tenía Harry sin siquiera tener que pedírselo.

Aún así todavía había cosas que quería saber, pero Ollivander, el nombre del anciano, le empezó a dar varitas. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que Ollivander estaba esperando, y él ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con las varitas que le dio, pero cada vez que tocaba una algo explotaba, se incendiaba o no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Ollivander, en cambio, más se emocionaba conforme más varitas probaba Harry. Cuando lo intentó con la vigésima varita, Harry comenzó a pensar que ninguna de las varitas se adaptaría, pero Ollivander se quedó con una mirada pensativa y se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda, regresando con una caja cubierta de polvo. Le entregó la varita a Harry, y tan pronto como sus dedos la tocaron, pudo notar la diferencia de inmediato; mientras las otras se sentían como simples palos de madera, esta emitía una onda cálida que viajó por su brazo y se propagó a través de su cuerpo. Pero aún así, Harry sintió que algo faltaba.

"Hmm... extraño." Murmuró Ollivander mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es extraño?" preguntó Harry apartando los ojos de la varita y centrándose en el fabricante.

"Estaba seguro de que esta era su varita; acebo y pluma de fénix, 11 pulgadas. Pero al parecer me equivoqué, y lo extraño es que el núcleo está unido a ti mágicamente, pero no la madera."

"¿Y eso tiene solución?" preguntó Harry, que no tenía conocimientos sobre la fabricación de la varitas.

"Sí, claro que tiene solución, pero es simplemente extraño", comentó Ollivander, "Ven, vamos a mi taller para encargarnos de eso. Trae la varita." Y sin esperar para asegurarse de que Harry le seguía, Ollivander se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Al no ver otra opción, Harry le siguió.

La trastienda era donde Ollivander hacía sus varitas, y Harry encontró el lugar bastante interesante.

"Pon la varita en la mesa," le dijo Ollivander, señalando el espacio frente a el, "Bien, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es ver cuál es la madera adecuada para ti. Es un proceso simple, ya que el núcleo ya está unido a ti, sólo tienes que mantenerlo en tu mano derecha y con la izquierda tienes que tocar la madera que hay en las cajas sobre el mostrador. Cuando sientas lo mismo que sentiste con el núcleo, querrá decir que hemos encontrado la madera adecuada. Dame unos mitos para extraer el núcleo".

Ollivander se centró en su varita y Harry prestó mucha atención mientras trabajaba. Con gran cuidado Ollivander puso la punta de su varita en la punta de la que estaba en la mesa, y trazó todo el camino hasta la base, en ambos sentidos. Después de eso, utilizó algo parecido a un bisturí, pero que tenía un tipo diferente de hoja, más delgada y larga. Harry pudo ver varias cosas grabadas en la hoja, y con ella, Ollivander trazó las mismas líneas que su varita tenía anteriormente. Al momento siguiente la varita se dividió en dos, dejando una pluma roja y dorada entre las dos mitades.

"Puede coger la pluma señor Potter, pero con la mano derecha, no se olvide. Ahora sólo tiene que ir a ver qué madera responde a usted."

Harry hizo exactamente eso y en poco más de cinco minutos sintió lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que tocó la varita de acebo. Cuando le dio la madera a Ollivander, vio que sus ojos se ampliaban y una emoción similar al azoramiento cruzó su rostro.

"Muy bien", murmuró, "Puedes darme el núcleo y en aproximadamente dos horas tendrás tu varita lista. ¿Por qué no vas a explorar el callejón Diagon o consigues algo para comer en el Caldero Chorreante?"

"Está bien, nos vemos en dos horas."

Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, era casi la hora de comer y no había tomado nada en toda la mañana, así que no le extrañaba tener un poco de hambre, de modo que fue al Caldero Chorreante y eligió una mesa un poco escondida, ya que no quería ser molestado. Unos momentos después, el camarero que le había abierto la puerta esa mañana vino a tomar su pedido y Harry pasó las siguientes dos horas leyendo unos de sus libros sobre el conocimiento general del Mundo Mágico y comiendo.

Harry encontró el libro bastante interesante, no era una obra de arte, pero tenía la información fundamental sobre el Mundo Mágico, como por ejemplo los medios de comunicación y transporte, cosas básicas pero que para alguien que acababa de entrar en este mundo eran interesantes y bastante útiles.

Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que casi ni se dio cuenta de las dos horas ya habían pasado. Pagó su comida y Harry le preguntó a Tom si podía volver a abrirle, y volvió a la tienda de varitas.

Entró y unos momentos después Ollivander salió de la trastienda, y tan pronto como le vio, dijo: "Ah, señor Potter, acabo de terminar."

Puso una caja en el mostrador, la abrió y sacó la varita; era completamente blanca con el mango en forma de serpiente, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de forma que era posible ver sus colmillos y su lengua. Harry se sintió cautivado; era una obra de arte.

"Tejo y pluma de fénix, 11 pulgadas." Susurró Ollivander tan bajo que Harry casi ni le oyó.

Harry cogió la varita e inmediatamente supo que era la varita adecuada para él. Chispas de todos los colores salieron disparadas de la punta de la varita, pero lo más importante fue la sensación que rodeaba todo su ser; era cálida y la energía fluía a través de él, y en ese instante sintió que tenía el mundo a su pie. Era una sensación casi adictiva.

"Curioso... muy curioso..."

Oyendo el susurro de Ollivander, Harry le miró y preguntó.

"¿Qué es curioso?"

Ollivander le miró durante unos instantes y Harry tuvo la sensación de estaba debatiendo internamente si debía compartir la información o no. Harry no estaba seguro, pero por unos momentos creyó ver una expresión resignada, que enseguida desapareció.

"Es curioso que esa sea la varita destinada para usted, cuando es la gemela de la que le hizo esa cicatriz", terminó diciendo: "Sí, tejo y pluma de fénix, 13.5 pulgadas."

"Y es raro que las varitas sean... gemelas?"preguntó Harry encontrando el término algo peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando de varitas.

"Es un poco raro. Las varitas que son hermanas no son raras, significa que el animal que le dio el núcleo a una varita dio otro otro núcleo para otra. Normalmente esto ocurre con las varitas que tiene núcleos de pelo de unicornio o fibra de corazón de dragón. El pelo de la cola de unicornio porque suelen dar más de uno, y la fibra de corazón de dragón porque un corazón puede ser usado en más de una varita. Pasa unas pocas veces cada siglo, por lo general en miembros de una misma familia, que terminan comprando varitas hermanas porque tienes características similares. Si el acebo y la pluma de ´fénix se hubiesen unido a ti completamente, hubieses tenido la varita hermana del Señor Oscuro. Pero no lo hicieron, y ahora son gemelas. Contrariamente a las varitas hermanas, las gemelas son extremadamente raras. En los últimos 500 años sólo hubo un caso registrado de varitas gemelas. Para que sean varitas gemelas, tienen que tener el mismo núcleo de la misma criatura,y tienen que estar hechas de la misma madera, extraída del mismo árbol y en el mismo momento. Esto es por lo que son tan raras, incluso si la madera es la misma, es extremadamente raro que sea del mismo árbol y obtenida al mismo tiempo. Normalmente los fabricantes de varitas sólo obtienen suficiente madera para una varita, y vuelven más tarde a por más si necesitan utilizar madera del mismo árbol. La mayoría de los fabricantes de varitas prefieren tener el mismo tipo de madera de árboles diferentes."

"Hmm... Ya veo." Dijo Harry cuando Ollivander terminó de hablar. Estaba bastante interesado en saber lo que significaba, pero no había ninguna razón para mostrarle a Ollivander lo interesante que encontraba esta información.

Pagó por la varita y salió de la tienda, sin prestar atención a los pálidos ojos grises que le siguieron con un rastro de miedo en ellos.

Tan pronto como estuvo cerca del Caldero Chorreante, sacó su varita y tocó el baúl con ella. No pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rosto cuando vio que el baúl se encogía hasta tener el tamaño de una caja de cerillas. Todavía tenía que hacer unas compras en el mundo muggle, ese fue el nombre que los magos dieron a las personas no mágicas, según el libro que había estado leyendo, y no deseaba tener que arrastrar el baúl de un lugar a otro. Con su varita y el baúl en el bolsillo abandonó el caldero Chorreante y entró al mundo muggle.

Fue al centro comercial más cercano, ya que ahora que tenía dinero no tenía intención de utilizar ropa de segunda mano. Compró cinco pares de vaqueros; dos negros, uno gris y otros dos en diferentes tonos de azul. También compró dos jerséis. Las camisetas y camisas que había comprado en la tienda del Callejón Diagon parecían muggles, por lo que no tenía necesidad de comprar más.

También compró víveres, ya que ahora tenía un apartamento que podría usar. Sólo porque regresase al orfanato no significaba que tuviera que pasar más del tiempo del estrictamente necesario en compañía de muggles.

_Muggle_, le gustó la palabra, mostraba lo desagradables que eran, lo diferentes que eran. Mostraba a esos pequeños insectos su lugar.

Además compró diferentes productos de higiene; en el orfanato siempre tenían que compartir y no tenía intención de volver a hacerlo.

Después de haber terminado sus compras, Harry cogió el autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta al orfanato. No estaba contento de tener que volver allí, pero al menos tenía muchos libros para leer y muchas cosas nuevas que aprender antes de ir de nuevo a donde realmente pertenecía.

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue poner una contraseña en el baúl, y después de confirmar que sólo se podía abrir con la contraseña, comenzó a organizarlo. En el primer compartimento puso todos los libros de la escuela, el pergamino, las plumas y la tinta. En el segundo puso todas sus cosas de pociones, excluyendo los libros. En el tercer compartimento colocó sus túnicas escolares y unos pantalones, jerséis, camisas y camisetas. El resto de la ropa planeaba dejarla en el armario de su nueva habitación. Después organizó su biblioteca, y como no tenía muchos libros no le costó mucho tiempo. También tenía algunos libros muggles, pero como no creía que fuese a utilizarlos mucho, decidió ponerlos en el estante de su nuevo dormitorio.

Cuando terminó con la biblioteca, comenzó la parte más complicada; la decoración de su apartamento. No es que fuera difícil de hacer, pero era algo en lo que no tenía experiencia y sólo tenía una oportunidad, por lo que si no le gustaba tendría que aguantare. Con esto en mente optó por utilizar los mismos colores que su ropa, que al menos le gustaban, y había docenas de tonos diferentes de gris, verde, azul y rojo.

Las paredes de su salón/comedor quedaron de un verde pálido, y las dos alfombras negras. El sofá pasó a se verde esmeralda y los sillones bosque verde. Las mesas tenían una base de cristal, así que eligió un color plateado para las patas. Para las sillas eligió el mismo color que el sofá, y para el cojín y las patas el mismo color plata que la mesa.

Para las paredes de su estudio eligió un color azul grisáceo. La alfombra la hizo de un color azul profundo y los dos sillones de color negro. Para el diván, optó por un color gris oscuro, con dos almohadas azul cielo.

Su habitación era un poco más difícil, ya que no quería colores demasiado brillantes, pero si estaba demasiado oscuro sabía que no le iba a gustar. Con esto en mente trató de hacer un arreglo aceptable. Hizo las paredes de un color verde claro, los muebles negros con reflejos plateados y las sábanas verde oscuro, con las almohadas de un color gris con puntadas verdes y la colcha negra con puntadas verdes. Para el diván eligió un color verde oscuro con una almohada negra. Lo consideró un trabajo bien hecho, ya que la habitación tenía color pero no demasiado.

El cuarto de baño estaba completamente hecho, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, que era en su opinión lo más fácil. Las paredes se volvieron de un color rojo muy claro, casi blanco, y haciendo que los cojines de las sillas se volviesen de un color rojo oscuro, terminó .

Tras esto, ordenó sus provisiones, puso su ropa en el armario y los productos de higiene en el baño, y ya estaba listo para empezar a disfrutar de su nuevo piso.

Harry pasó el resto del mes estudiante sus nuevos libros, y la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su baúl. Sólo salía por la mañana para desayunar y a veces para cenar. Solamente lo hacía para que la señora Brown le dejase en paz; tenían que tomar el desayuno juntos, así no sería extraño que no se presentase para comer o cenar. Mientras él estuviese en su cuarto a las nueve de la noche, que era cuando la señora Brown hacía sus rondas para ver si todo el mundo estaba en su cuarto, entonces podría pasar casi todo su tiempo disfrutando de su baúl y aprendiendo todo lo posible acerca de la magia.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, llegó 1 de septiembre y cogió el autobús para ir a King's Cross.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que Dumbledore le había dado, Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en encontrar la plataforma adecuada. Cuando cruzó la barrera y vio el tren rojo que decía _'Expreso de Hogwarts'_ no pudo detener la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Por fin, finalmente estaba donde pertenecía.

* * *

**N.A:** sé que tiene un montón de dinero en su cuenta, pero hay una razón para ello. Se explicará cuando cumpla 14 años y vaya a la bóveda familiar.

**N.T:** ¡Ya se ha revelado de qué está hecha la varita de Harry! ¿Qué querrá decir que las varitas son gemelas? ¿En qué casa quedará Harry? Podéis especular!


	3. Mejor sé

**Autor: **Little Miss Xanda

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

**N.T: **Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado a lo largo de la semana. Me alegro de que la historia esté gustando bastante, porque la verdad es que al principio no me atrevía a traducir, así que gracias por los ánimos. Os dejo con la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Mejor sé...**

Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en coger el tren, pues aunque había mucha gente en la plataforma nadie le prestaba atención. Incluso si hubiera gente buscando a_ 'Harry Potter'_ no tenían la menor idea de cómo era, y eso a él le parecía perfecto. No tenía ningún deseo de entretener a su _adorado público_.

Como no quería estar rodeado de niños fue al último compartimento del tren, cerró la puerta y deseó que nadie le molestase. Cogió su baúl del bolsillo, lo amplió y se puso el uniforme inmediatamente. Viendo que el tren tardaría un poco en llegar, optó por leer un libro. Después de haber hecho todo lo que necesitaba, puso su baúl en el hueco que había sobre su asiento, se sentó en una posición cómoda y empezó a leer.

Era un libro que había comprado sobre runas para principiantes pero que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar. Lo encontró verdaderamente fascinante, y no podía esperar a tener esa asignatura. No entendía por qué la empezaban en su tercer año. Claro que era un poco difícil, pero era como aprender un nuevo idioma; cuanto más joven empezases más fácil sería para el cerebro crear las vías necesarias para hablarlo.

Casi veinte minutos después de haber llegado, oyó el silbido que señalaba la salida del tren y Harry sintió que su excitación crecía. Por fin iba a Hogwarts.

Harry pasó mucho tiempo pensando en cómo iba a comportarse. Finalmente concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar y ver. Los libros que había leído indicaban que era visto como una especie de héroe y que era bastante famoso. Eso significaba que la gente mantendría sus ojos en él y que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería juzgada. Eso era algo que odiaba, pero que no podría cambiar, por lo que sólo tenía que ser un poco más cuidadoso; estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

También se enteró de que la mayoría de la población tenía bastantes prejuicios contra los magos que veían de familias muggle o que eran mestizos. En su opinión era bastante estúpido, pues para él la sangre mágica era sangre mágica; no le importaba de dónde vinieran los magos mientras fuesen útiles.

Pero todo ello reafirmó su decisión. Esperaría, aprendería sobre la sociedad, vería cómo reaccionaban a él y luego elegiría su camino. Todavía era joven y tenía tiempo.

Harry estaba disfrutando el viaje en tren; un chico rubio había mirado en su compartimento, vio el libro y se fue, pero aparte de eso sólo la mujer del carrito había perturbado su paz, lo que le hizo todavía más feliz.

Desafortunadamente su suerte no podía durar para siempre, y su tranquilidad fue interrumpida bruscamente. La puerta del compartimento se abrió violentamente y golpeó la pared, y una chica de enmarañado pelo castaño, seguida de un niño de cara redonda que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas entraron en su compartimento.

Harry les miró sin expresión, estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción y también sobre la forma en que entraron en _su_ compartimento.

"¿Has visto un sapo?" preguntó la chica, y Harry notó que tenía que los dientes delanteros bastante grandes, "Neville ha perdido el suyo y estamos tratando de encontrarlo."

Harry supuso que Neville era el chico de la cara redonda. ¿Quién demonios querría un sapo como mascota? Pero como no tenía nada que ver con él respondió con un simple "No" Y rápidamente volvió a su lectura. Si los dos fuesen un poco inteligentes, se darían cuenta de que les estaba despidiendo y que le gustaría estar solo.

Sin embargo, pareció que ninguno de los entendía lo que estaba insinuando. Oh dios, esperaba que no todos los estudiantes tuviesen su nivel de inteligencia.

"Oh, ese libro no estaba en la lista de los alumnos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando lo termines podrías dejármelo? Mis padres son muggles, ¿sabes? No sabía nada acerca de la magia, pero he leído todos mis libros y todos los hechizos que intenté funcionaron perfectamente, evidentemente".

Harry tuvo que controlarse para no maldecir a la chica. No podía soportar su tipo. Había unos pocos como ella en su vieja escuela. Podían ser relativamente inteligentes pero tenían demasiada fe en los libros y en las figuras de autoridad; no tenían un solo pensamiento original en sus mentes. Y siempre tenían esa actitud de superioridad, como si ellos fuesen un regalo de Dios a los mortales. Si alguien tenía mejores calificaciones que ellos, entonces debían haber copiado porque era imposible que alguien fuese mejor que ellos. Esa chica tenía el mismo aire y eso era más que suficiente para que Harry no quisiese tener nada que ver con ella. Tomando en consideración todo esto, en realidad sólo había una posible respuesta que pudiese darle.

"No."

Ni siquiera la miró. Harry supuso que al menos ahora la niña recibiría el mensaje y saldría, viendo que él había dejado bien claro que no tenía ningún interés en su compañía. Al parecer, la chica era particularmente lenta. Ella resopló y en un tono extremadamente arrogante y pretencioso, dijo.

"Estás siendo bastaste grosero, ¿lo sabías?"

Esta vez Harry levantó la vista de su libro, levantando una ceja pero sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción, y respondió en un tono plano.

"Oh. ¿Estoy siendo grosero? Eso es extraño, ¿sabes? A mí me parece grosero interrumpir en el compartimento de un desconocido sin llamar o preguntar si se puede entrar. También considero grosero quedarse en el compartimento de ese extraño cuando está perfectamente claro que dicho extraño no tiene ningún deseo de estar contigo".

La chica se sonrojó y claramente se preparó para decir un largo e innecesario discurso cuando el chico que estaba con ella la arrastró por el brazo y la sacó fuera del compartimento.

"Vamos Hermione. Es mejor si..."

Harry no oyó más porque el chico cerró la puerta. Harry casi suspiró de alivio. Finalmente solo. Dioses, esperaba que los otros estudiantes fuesen más tolerables. Si no lo fueran, Harry tendría que cambiar eso, ¿verdad? Una cruel sonrisa apareció en su cara y una risa oscura salió de sus labios. Sin embargo, rápidamente salió de su ensoñación y recordó que había decidido esperar y ver. Educar mocosos en cómo deberían comportarse hacia él no estaba en la categoría de esperar y ver. Pero, ¿realmente podían culparle, viendo lo lentos que parecían los estudiantes? ¿Era realmente su culpa si ellos prácticamente le rogaron para que les mostrase cómo comportarse? Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, él había optado por esperar y ver, así que tendría que tener un buen control. Seguiría con su plan a menos que ocurriese algo drástico.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde sintió que el tren reducía su velocidad y se oyó una voz por todo el tren.

"Llegaremos a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor, dejad el equipaje en el tren. Será llevado a la escuela por separado."

Harry sacó su baúl y puso el libro en la biblioteca. Cuando terminó, sintió que el tren paraba completamente y oyó que centenares de estudiantes empezaban a dejar sus compartimentos. No queriendo ser atropellado por estudiantes sobreexcitados, permaneció en su compartimento esperando a que la mayoría abandonase el tren antes de salir él mismo.

Tan pronto como bajó del tren, oyó una voz que gritaba.

"¡Primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí!"

Harry se volvió y vio al hombre más grande que jamás había visto, apenas se podía ver su rostro con todo ese pelo y la barba. Harry pensó que parecía bastante salvaje.

"Vamos, seguidme... ¿No hay más de primer año? ¡Los de primer año que me sigan!"

Harry puso toda su atención por donde iba, pues el camino en el que estaban no parecía muy seguro. El hombre gigante dijo algo que Harry no oyó, pero al segundo siguiente escuchó a los otros primeros años dejar escapar un "ooohhhhh". Harry levantó la vista y sólo con mucho esfuerzo evitó hacer la misma exclamación que sus compañeros.

El camino terminaba en la orilla de un gran lago negro. Encaramado en una alta montaña al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando en el cielo estrellado, había un gran castillo con muchas torres. Era impresionante, y Harry inmediatamente se sintió como en casa.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del hombre, Harry se sentó en una de las barcas, seguido por dos chicos y una chica. Le pareció que uno de los chicos y la chica estaban sentados tan lejos como pudieron del otro chico. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con la basura que había leído acerca de la pureza de sangre, pero como no tenía nada que ver con él, lo ignoró.

Los siguientes momentos no fueron más que vagas imágenes para Harry; recordó haber cruzado el lago y a una profesora McrGonagall abriendo las puertas y dando un pequeño discurso sobre casas y familia. También recordaba haber visto fantasmas en el pasillo donde estaban esperando. Sin embargo, lo único que recordaba claramente fue cuando la profesora McGonagall les llevó al Comedor.

Harry nunca había visto nada tan fascinante. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire a lo largo de cuatro largas mesas donde el resto de los estudiantes estaban sentados.

La profesora McGonagall les guío hasta que se paró cuando estuvieron frente a los otros estudiantes, entonces colocó en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas en frente de ellos. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero de mago.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, en realidad no entendía lo que quería que hicieran. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, el sombrero tembó y se rasgó cerca del ala abriéndose como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
Sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
Y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
Dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
Donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

Tan pronto como el sombrero dejó de cantar toda la sala comenzó a aplaudir. Harry admitió que se trataba de una ingeniosa manera de clasificar a los estudiantes, pero eso no le impidió estar nervioso. ¿Ese sombrero podría ver lo que había en su mente? No le gustaba eso, no le gustaba ni un poquito. ¿Qué pasaría si el sombrero revelaba sus secretos? Había cosas que sucedieron en ese orfanato que no quería que saliesen a la luz, cosas que había hecho y que no podían ser consideradas legales.

Claro que sólo eran muggles, pero eso captaría más atención indeseada sobre él. Si lo peor sucedía, siempre podría decir que fue magia accidental, no había nadie allí que pudiera confirmarlo o negarlo, y prácticamente todo el mundo le creería; después de todo solo era un niño, y no podía haber torturado a otro huérfano hasta la locura mientras estaba atrapado en sus perores temores, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no, no era más que un niño, su pequeño y perfecto salvador. La gente era realmente patética; siempre y cuando mantuviesen su ilusión de normalidad y paz, preferían creer una mentira en vez de la verdad, aunque ésta estuviese frente a ellos. Mientras Harry estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la Selección, y antes de que se diera cuenta escuchó a la profesora McGonagall llamarle.

"Potter, Harry."

El Gran Comedor se calló instantáneamente. Harry casi no pudo contener un suspiro; esto de ser una celebridad no le gustaba ni un poco.

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción y con paso seguros y confiados caminó hacia el taburete. No había necesidad de mostrar a los demás lo inquieto que estaba ante la idea de que algo mirase en su mente, no deseaba que la gente sospechase de que algo andaba mal, y no quería profesores entrometidos haciendo preguntas indeseadas.

A la mayoría de los que estaban viendo a Harry les parecía el perfecto heredero sangre pura; tenía una gracia en él que no muchos podrían lograr y que la mayoría de las antiguas familias sangre pura trataban de enseñar a sus hijos. Más de uno de los sangre pura se preguntaron si, después de todo, los rumores de que Harry Potter había vivido con muggles eran mentira. A pesar de que sólo tenía once años, no podían negar que mostraba una imagen bastante intimidante. Su belleza era angelical, pero cuando la luz de las velas se reflejaba en su pelo podían ver un brillo rojo sangre, y el rostro inexpresivo y su andar majestuoso le daban un aspecto algo cruel. Parecía frío, intocable, y más de una persona en el Gran Comedor sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal.

Por otra parte, Harry se estaba sentando en el taburete, y lo último que vio antes de que McGonagall pusiese el sombrero en su cabeza fue a los estudiantes comenzando a susurrar unos a otros e intentando tener una mejor visión de él.

"_Hmmm... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_" se oyó una voz en su mente, que Harry supuso era el Sombrero Seleccionador; "_Hace años que no veo una mente como la tuya. Inmenso poder y talento, inteligencia por encima de la media. Por lo que he visto tienes el coraje de luchar por lo que quieres. Trabajas duro para lograr tus metas. Tienes una mente brillante y el amor por aprender cosas nuevas, y utilizarías cualquier medio para conseguir lo que quieres. Sinceramente, creo a a todos los fundadores les gustaría tenerte en su casa. ¿Alguna preferencia?"_

¿Preferencia? ¿Podían elegir? La verdad es que no había pensado en ello. Harry pensó que no importaba mucho, seguro de que la casa a la que fuese definiría cómo le veía la gente, al menos al principio, pues siempre se podría cambiar después su percepción, pero por ahora no importaba la casa a la que fuera; sólo esperaría y vería. Con tal de que le dejasen solo, se daría por satisfecho observando , y sólo después de eso actuaría. De una forma u otra, los miembros de la casa a la que a la que fuese seguirían sus reglas.

Harry escuchó una pequeña risa en su mente.

"_Ya veo_," dijo el sombrero seleccionador. "_Teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto, ya he tomado una decisión. Mejor sé..._ Slytherin!"

Harry oyó la voz del sombrero seleccionador gritar Slytherin al Gran Comedor y se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza. Casi se echó a reír al ver los rostros de algunos de los estudiantes. Le miraban como si fuese la raíz de todos los males. Era una mirada a la que estaba bastante familiarizado, ya que casi todos en el orfanato le miraban de la misma manera.

Tras poner el sombrero en el taburete Harry se volvió y fue a unirse a la mesa de Slytherin. No se le escapó que el Gran Comedor estaba completamente en silencio, e incluso que los estudiantes de Slytherin lo miraban con algo de curiosidad, al menos algunos de ellos, pues los demás lo miraban con desdén y algo parecido al odio.

Harry contuvo un suspiro; parecía que algunos estudiantes de su nueva casa no le dejarían en paz. Al parecer su plan de observar primero no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo. No importaba, llegado el momento se ocuparía de ello, pero aun así le molestaba un poco que la gente se metiera en sus planes.

La profesora McGonagall finalmente pareció recobrarse y llamó al siguiente alumno, por lo que la mayor parte del Comedor volvió a prestar atención a la clasificación, algo que agradeció.

El resto de la la selección fue a la perfección y pronto el banquete comenzó. Harry nunca había visto tanta variedad de alimentos en toda su vida. Los estudiantes a su alrededor hablaban entre sí, pero nunca trataron de iniciar una conversación con él. No es que a Harry le importase, no estaba en Hogwarts para hacer amigos. Sin embargo, a lo largo del banquete tenia la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado, pero cada vez que miraba a su alrededor nadie le miraba; era muy frustante.

Cuando terminó el banquete el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y se dirigió a los estudiantes.

"Ahora que todos hemos comido sólo diré una pocas palabras más. Tengo unos avisos que daros. Los de primer año deben saber que el bosque que hay en los terrenos está prohibido para todos los estudiantes. Y algunos de nuestros estudiantes mayores harían bien en recordarlo también". Dijo Dumbledore mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor."También me ha dicho el señor Filch, el conserje, que os recuerde que la magia no debe ser utilizada entre clases y en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch se llevarán a cabo en la segunda semana del curso. Cualquier persona interesada en jugar para el equipo de su casa debe ponerse en contacto con Madame Hooch.

Y por último, debo decir que este año el pasillo de la derecha del tercer piso está fuera de los límites para todos aquellos que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa."

Unos pocos estudiantes se rieron, pero no muchos, y Harry se preguntó qué demonios había en una escuela que causaba a los estudiantes una muerte dolorosa. No importaba lo curioso que fuese, su instinto de supervivencia era mucho más fuerte, por lo que hizo una nota mental de permanecer lo más lejos posible del pasillo del tercer piso. Le gustaba estar vivo, muchas gracias.

Después de cantar una horrible canción, el Director les deseó las buenas noches y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a una chica de su casa que estaba guiando a los primeros años. Fueron a las mazmorras y se detuvieron frente a un muro de piedra. La chica se volvió hacia ellos y explicó.

"Aquí está la entrada de la sala común. Como podéis ver parece una simple pared, pero en la esquina superior derecha, si miráis de cerca, podréis ver la escultura de una serpiente, y eso es lo que muestra la puerta de entrada. Para entrar hay que decir la contraseña, que cambia el primer día de cada mes. Cuando os despertéis por la mañana tendréis un pedazo de pergamino en vuestra mesita de noche, que estará en blanco. Para que la nueva contraseña aparezca sólo tenéis que poner la punta de vuestra varita en el pergamino y decir la contraseña que está siendo usada. El pergamino se autodestruirá al final del día. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Viendo que nadie decía nada la chica se volvió hacia la pared y dijo.

"Belladonna".

Ante sus ojos, la pared se deslizó hacia un lado y reveló la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

Inmediatamente Harry se sintió como en casa. Estaba decorada de negro y varios tonos de verde. El mobiliario era todo negro y tenía varios vetas de verde y plata. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de de piedra, pero varias alfombras se extendían a través de la sala dándole una sensación más acogedora. Había dos chimeneas en lados opuestos de la sala, y una de las paredes estaba llena de estantes. También había varios sofás y sillones en toda la habitación, así como algunos escritorios y sillas.

La chica que los había llevado a la sala común se volvió hacia ellos otra vez, pero esta vez fue acompañada de un chico.

"Bienvenidos a Slytherin. Soy Alexis Rosier y este el Malcolm Linndon, y somos prefectos de quinto año. Si tenéis alguna pregunta o algún problemas podéis venir a hablar con nosotros, y si no sabemos cómo ayudaros hablaremos con los prefectos de un año superior. Vuestros dormitorios están a través de esa puerta", dijo Alexis señalando a la primera puerta que había a la izquierda de una de las chimeneas, "Es el dormitorio de chicos y chicas. Todos tenéis una habitación individual que será vuestra hasta que dejéis Hogwarts al final de vuestro séptimo año. Podéis cambiarla y decorarla como queráis, e incluso cuando volváis a casa para las vacaciones de verano las habitaciones no cambiarán. Como he dicho podéis hacer lo que queráis con vuestro cuarto; por ejemplo, el dormitorio no tiene ventanas, pero si aprendéis el encantamiento para crear ventanas falsas con una vista artificial o para mostrar el tiempo que hace afuera sois libres de usarlo. Nadie puede entrar en vuestras habitaciones sin permiso, exceptuando a los profesores, por supuesto. Sin embargo, si queréis añadir más salas ofensivas o defensivas también podéis hacerlo, solamente no están permitidas aquéllas que maten inmediatamente, pero aparte de eso, todo vale. Por último, quiero a todos en la sala común mañana a las siete y media para llevaros al Gran Comedor. Lo haremos durante los próximos tres días para asegurarnos de que sabéis el camino. Vuestra habitación tendrá una placa en la puerta con vuestro nombre. Ya podéis iros."

Harry fue el primero en pasar por la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios; el lado derecho del pasillo tenía las habitaciones de los chicos y el izquierdo las de las chicas. Su puerta era la última del pasillo.

La habitación era bastante espartana; tenía una cama doble con dosel, una estantería, un escritorio y un armario. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de piedra, dándole a la habitación un aspecto oscuro que era reforzado por el mobiliario de madera oscura. La única cosa que no era oscura en la habitación eran las sábanas de la cama y la cubierta. Eran de color gris claro, y las almohadas de un color verde pálido. Harry pensó que el aprendizaje de hechizos para cambiar su habitación sería algo prioritario en su lista de _'cosas para hacer'_, ya que tendría que pasar siete años allí. Había una puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño que tenía una bañera con ducha, y que estaba decorado en plata y verde claro. Harry lo encontró bastante lujoso comparado con la habitación. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir inspeccionando la habitación, así que se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

La oficina del Director estaba bastante llena. Todos los profesores que participaban en la protección de la Piedra Filosofal estaban allí, es decir, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell, exceptuando a Hagrid.

Sin embargo, en lugar de hablar de la protección de la piedra, como Albus había previsto, estaban discutiendo la clasificación de un estudiante en particular, Harry Potter.

Severus estaba siendo especialmente activo en el tema. Albus no sabía si estaba en la fase de negación o si realmente había pensado que Harry no podía ir a Slytherin. Algo que Albus encontró bastante extraño, ya que Severus había estado en el orfanato con él, y el chico casi había gritado Slytherin.

"No puedo creer que el mocoso esté en mi casa. _¡En mi casa!_"

"En verdad, nunca pensé que vería el día en que un Potter sería clasificado en Slytherin." Acordó Minerva, a pesar de que era mucho más controlada que su colega.

Filius asintió y terminó diciendo: "Supongo que todo el mundo pensaba que iba a ser un Gryffindor al igual que sus padres."

"Apuesto a que el mocoso es tan arrogante como su padre. Debe pensar que él es el dueño del castillo sólo porque tiene un poco de fama." Exclamó Severus.

Al ver que la situación no iba a ninguna parte, Albus se dispuso a intervenir cuando de pronto oyeron una risa proveniente de la estantería en la que estaba el sombrero seleccionador. Capturó la atención de todos, incluso la de Sprout y Quirrell, que habían permanecido en silencio durante la conversación.

"¿Qué es tan graciosos Alistair?" preguntó Albus mirando al sombrero con curiosidad.

"Oh, nada, nada", respondió Alistair: "Me resulta gracioso que Severus esté tan asombrado sobre la clasificación del joven Potter después de haber ido al orfanato con usted para informarle sobre Hogwarts."

"¿Orfanato? ¿Qué quieres decir con orfanato?" exclamó Minerva sorprendida, y ella no era la única, ya que los demás profesores se encontraban en un estado similar. Todos habían pensado que Harry estaba viviendo con la familia de su madre, es decir, con su tía y su tío.

Albus pareció envejecer justo en frente de sus ojos.

"Los Dursley dejaron a Harry en la comisaría más cercana con solo su nombre y fecha de nacimiento. Harry ha vivido en un orfanato prácticamente toda su vida."

"Sí, y como iba diciendo, "Alistair continuó: "No sé por qué estás tan sorprendido Severus. Vi la reacción que tuviste al ver al joven Potter. Sólo años y años de Oclumancia te impidieron mostrar el impacto que sentiste".

"Obviamente me sorprendió, " casi gritó Severus: "No esperaba que el mocoso fuese así, pero aparte de eso estoy seguro de que es un mocoso ignorante e incompetente."

Pareció que el sombrero seleccionador suspiraba, y si tuviese una cabeza Albus estaba seguro de que la estaría sacudiendo.

"Severus, te aconsejo que dejes de lado el odio que sientes hacia los Potter. No creo que este Potter vaya a tolerar tus ataques y no estoy seguro de que fueses a ganar un enfrentamiento contra él, esa es la razón por la que lo puse en Slytherin."

Severus se puso rojo de ira y Albus, queriendo evitar otra explosión de su Maestro de Pociones, intentó dirigir la conversación en otra dirección.

"Entonces, ¿por qué pusiste al joven Harry en Slytherin?"

Todos se se fijaron en el sombrero seleccionador, incluso Snape, pues todos querían saber por qué el Salvador del Mundo Mágico terminó en la casa en la que estuvo el Señor Oscuro.

"Sabes que no puedo revelar los secretos de un estudiante, Albus." respondió el sombrero seleccionador en un tono casi arrepentido, "Pero te garantizo que Slytherin es la mejor opción."

"No te estoy pidiendo que reveles sus secretos, Alistair. Pero, ¿por qué era Slytherin la mejor opción para Harry? ¿Y cuáles eran las otras opciones?"

"El joven Potter podría haber ido a cualquiera de la casas. Yo no he dicho que Slytherin fuese la mejor opción para él, sólo que era la mejor opción."

Severus no pudo contenerse más y preguntó.

"Si había más opciones, ¿entonces por qué lo pones en mi casa cuando ni siquiera era la mejor casa para él?"

Severus sabía que estaba perdiendo su máscara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Potter le dio una sensación de intranquilidad, no quería al chico en su casa; demonios, no lo quería en Hogwarts y mucho menos en su casa.

"Después de ver de lo que era capaz Slytherin era la única casa que sobreviviría más o menos intacta.

Si hubiera ido a Gryffindor, como todo el mundo esperaba, él habría sido el perfecto Salvador del Mundo Mágico... "

"Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no lo pusiste allí?" exclamó Severus interrumpiendo al sombrero seleccionador y mirando mucho más agitado que antes.

"¡No estás escuchando Severus!" gritó el sombrero, sorprendiendo a los que estaban en la oficina, "Él habría sido el perfecto Gryffindor, el perfecto Salvador, y cuando saliese de esta escuela hubiera tenido un ejército a su entera disposición, listo para hacer lo que quisiera, y teniendo en cuenta que es el perfecto Salvador la gente lo seguiría sin pensarlo dos veces. Podría decirles que exterminasen a todos los muggles porque era lo correcto y la gente lo creería. Y aquellos que no le creyesen, serían incapaces de hacer nada contra él. Y podría lograrlo con relativa facilidad, viendo que todos esperaban que fuese el Salvador, el perfecto Gryffindor; le dieron ese poder antes de que incluso pudiera pedirlo.

Si le hubiese enviado a Hufflepuff la mayoría de la gente le habría subestimado, pues nadie considera realmente a los Hufflepuffs una amenaza y habría sido capaz de tomar ventaja de ello. Desaparecería de la vista de todos y trabajaría desde las sombras. En siete años tendría tiempo más que suficiente para hacer que los Hufflepuffs le fuesen leales. Imaginad un ejército tan leal que si les dijesen de no moverse mientras él les lanza un '_Avada Kedavra'. _Ellos se quedarían quietos sin pensárselo un segundo y nunca nadie sospecharía porque, supuestamente, los Hufflepuffs no son peligrosos.

Y Ravenclaw no habría sido mucho mejor, ya que su sed de conocimiento hubiera sido muy fácil de manipular.

Slytherin es la mejor casa para nosotros. En Slytherin tendrá mucha más dificultad para ganarse la confianza de las otras casas, e incluso con los de su casa, con todo ese prejuicio contra los que no son sangre pura. Sin embargo, si lo consigue en Slytherin, no tengo ninguna duda de que será grande." Concluyó gravemente Alistair, tratando de mostrarles lo grave que era la situación. Puede que no fuese capaz de decirles lo que vio en la mente de Potter, pero podía tratar de advertirles. Era cierto, el chico tenía rasgos que hacían posible que estuviese en cualquiera de las casas, pero no era esa la razón por la que podría haberlo hecho bien en ellas. La razón por la que podría y lo hubiese hecho bien en cualquiera de la casas era porque el chico era un experto manipulador y un camaleón. Podía y utilizaría cualquier situación para satisfacer sus necesidades. Había estando haciendo eso por años en el orfanato donde vivió y en la escuela a la que fue, y en el sorteo supo que haría lo mismo en Hogwarts.

El sombrero seleccionador sabía que había hecho una apuesta muy arriesgada. La verdad era que aunque Slytherin era la mejor casa para ellos, también era la casa perfecta para el chico. Slytherin le ayudaría a perfeccionar sus habilidades, le haría grande. Pero sólo si el niño podía manejar la forma en que Slytherin funcionaba y si utilizaba el potencial que tenía. Si lo hacía, Alistair estaba seguro de que el mundo se convertiría en su patio de juegos y la gente en sus marionetas. Él no sabía lo que significaría para el Mundo Mágico, ¿sería su perdición o su salvación?

Supuso que era la parte de Salazar que tenía la que apenas podía esperar a ver lo que llegaría a hacer el chico, y la parte de Godric que había en él que intentó advertir a los de la oficina sobre el peligro que el chico podía representar. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Pero había existido durante miles de años y sabía cómo pensaban la mayoría de los humanos. Sólo esperaba que esta vez demostrase que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, no lo hizo y si pudiera, se habría hundido en el estante cuando oyó a Pomona decir.

"Sólo tiene once. Seguramente..."

Y culpó a la parte de él que era de Helga por la respuesta que dio.

"No estoy diciendo que esos sean sus planes. Sólo digo que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo. Pero eso no significa nada; Albus puede lanzar la maldición asesina pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga. Sólo por que alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer algo no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer. Tienes razón Pomona, en este momento sólo es un niño de once años que quiere aprender magia".

Casi todos los profesores se relajaron visiblemente cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo aquello, estaba en lo cierto por supuesto, sólo porque alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer algo no significaba que lo haría.

Sin embargo, Albus y Severus intercambiaron una mirada; mantendrían un ojo en Potter. La reunión en el orfanato todavía estaba fresca en sus mentes y a diferencia de los otros profesores, habían visto verdadero miedo en los ojos de la señora Brown. No estaban seguros de querer saber qué clase de niño de once años de edad era capaz de evocar esa mirada en los ojos de alguien.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada en el rostro del profesor Quirrell, que mostraba hasta qué punto estaba intrigado por todo lo que había oído sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió, supuesto Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Albus les llamó la atención para que volviesen al tema de la Piedra Filosofal, la razón por la que estaban allí, y las palabras dichas por el sombrero seleccionador pronto fueron olvidadas por los que estaban en la oficina, excepto por tres. Cada uno de ellos se preguntaba lo que el año revelaría sobre el joven Slytherin.

* * *

**N.T:** ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! En el próximo veremos el inicio de las clases y la primera interacción entre Harry y Quirrell. Espero tenerlo listo antes del domingo :)


	4. Obteniendo una mascota

**Autor:** Little Miss Xanda

**N.T:** Gracias a todos por los reviews! Aquí está el capítulo que estabais esperando! Las primeras clases de Harry y... ¿su primer amigo? Disfrutad de la lectura! Nos vemos la semana que viene :)

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Obteniendo una mascota

La primera semana de clases fue interesante aunque no muy difícil. Harry esperaba un poco más, pero supuso que cada asignatura se complicaría en los siguientes meses, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Tal y como había dicho el prefecto Rosier, les ayudaron a encontrar el camino durante los tres primeros día, algo que Harry agradeció, ya que Hogwarts era enorme y estaba seguro de que se habría perdido al menos una vez intentando encontrar las aulas correctas. Aun así quería explorar el castillo; era gigante y seguramente tenía cientos de secretos, y apenas podía esperar para descubrirlos.

Las clases eran algo que encontró tan frustrantes como interesantes, y sólo podía esperar a que eso cambiase. Aun así, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pues en la escuela muggle siempre encontraba las clases aburridas y tenía que tenía que buscar algo nuevo que estudiar para mantenerse entretenido.

Su primera clase fue Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, y aunque tenía el potencial de ser una clase interesante no habían dado más que teoría, teoría que ya sabía y que no parecía que fuese a cambiar en un futuro cercano. Lo que Harry quería eran clases prácticas, quería hacer los encantamientos, quería hacer magia, pero sabiendo que todavía tomaría un tiempo para que eso ocurriera decidió que lo haría por su propia cuenta en la habitación, y así al menos aprendería algo.

Transfiguración le pareció mucho más interesante, y tenía que admitir que le gustó bastante. Dieron un poco de teoría al principio de la clase, pero después de eso la profesora McGonagall les dio una cerilla y les dijo que la convirtiesen en una aguja. Harry apuntó con su varita a la cerilla, dijo el hechizo... y no sucedió absolutamente nada. Frunció el ceño, había hecho exactamente lo que decía el libro, así que ¿por qué no había funcionado?

Teóricamente tendría que haber una aguja en su escritorio, pero no, en su mesa, prácticamente riéndose de él, seguía habiendo una cerilla. Aparte de eso no había sentido nada. Cada vez que había utilizado magia había sentido algo justo debajo de la piel y alrededor de él. No era siempre la misma sensación, pero ahora no había sentido nada. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Seguía mirando la cerilla cuando sus ojos se agrandaron. Le costó un poco, pero ahora sabía qué era diferente. Era tan obvio que tuvo que preguntarse por qué no lo había notado antes. Cada vez que había hecho magia se había centrado en lo que quería, se había centrado en su voluntad, en su intención, y cuando intentó convertir la cerilla en una aguja sólo dijo el hechizo sin pensar en la intención. ¿Era esa la razón por la que no había funcionado? Bueno, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Intentándolo de nuevo, Harry no solo dijo el hechizo, sino que también se concentró en su intención, en la forma en la que quería que la cerilla se transformase. Para su deleite, la cerilla se transformó completamente en una aguja.

"Bien hecho, señor Potter." Dijo una voz detrás de él haciendo que Harry se volviese para ver a la profesora McGonagall mirándolo: "Ahora pruebe a revertir el proceso."

Como no parecía que la profesora se fuese a ir Harry se volvió hacia su aguja y dijo el hechizo otra vez, sin olvidarse de la voluntad, y su aguja volvió a ser una cerilla otra vez.

"Maravilloso Potter," dijo la profesora McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, "Nunca he tenido un estudiante que hubiese sido capaz de hacer ambas transfiguraciones en la primera clase, 20 puntos para Slytherin. Continúe transfigurando la cerilla hasta el final de la clase, intente cambiar la aguja añadiendo un patrón al metal o algo parecido. El hechizo es el mismo, sólo es cuestión de visualización."

Una vez dicho esto, la profesora McGonagall continuó caminando por la clase para ayudar a los estudiantes que lo necesitasen.

¿Visualización? Harry se tomó un tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que la profesora quería decir. Cuando pensó que había comprendido lo que estaba dando a entender admitió que tenía mucho sentido. El hechizo que había utilizado para cambiar la cerilla en una aguja y la aguja en una cerilla era el mismo, por lo que lógicamente si quería una aguja diferente tenía que imaginar que la aguja era diferente. Cuando estaba transfigurando la cerilla en una aguja no pensó sobre la aguja porque las dos eran muy diferentes, pero como no había visualizado la aguja se convirtió en una aguja básica, así que supuso que si no hubiese tenido idea de cómo eran las agujas no habría funcionado. Pero como él sabía lo que era una aguja su subconsciente debía haber proporcionado la imagen necesaria para completar el hechizo.

Satisfecho con su razonamiento se centró en su cerilla otra vez y lanzó el hechizo. Sin embargo, esta vez se centró no solo en la inención, sino también en la visualización de la aguja; se imaginó que tenía un estampado floral. Se puso bastante contento cuando vio que la cerilla se transformó en una aguja con un patrón en el metal. Sin embargo, cuando inspeccionó el patrón se dio cuenta de que en algunos lugares era más borroso y no tan definido. Supuso que necesitaba una imagen más clara de toda la aguja para que funcionase como era debido. Teniendo una mejor comprensión de lo que tenía que hacer procedió a revertir el proceso y a intentarlo una vez y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que lograse un resultado le satisficiera.

Cuando al final de la clase la profesora McGonagall les dijo de mostrar su cerilla/aguja sólo otro estudiante fue capaz de transfigurar su cerilla en aguja, pero sin revertir el proceso. Era la chica que había irrumpido en su compartimento en el tren. Por otro parte, Harry entregó una aguja que parecía una serpiente; tenía detalladas escamas y su lengua estaba fuera, siendo el ojo de la aguja, y su cola era la punta. En la cabeza de la serpiente estaban sus iniciales en una bonita letra. En resumen, un trabajo increíble. La profesora McGonagall pasó casi un minuto mirándola hasta que reaccionó.

"10 puntos más para Slytherin, nunca había visto a un estudiante hacer algo como esto con una aguja, y mucho menos en la primera clase. Muy bien hecho Potter."

Y se movió a la mesa de al lado para para recoger las demás agujas, dejando a los estudiantes mirando a Harry. No les hizo caso, pues estaba acostumbrado a la mayoría de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Después de todo, los estudiantes en su antigua escuela también le tenían envidia. Era natural que pasase lo mismo en Hogwarts; él era mejor que ellos y estaban empezando a darse cuenta de ello.

Mientras, él estaba contento con el hecho de que incluso en este nuevo mundo estaba por encima de la media; no es que él aceptase otra cosa, porque ello obstaculizaría su plan. Estaba seguro de que uno o más estudiantes se enfrentarían a él antes o después debido a ello. Tendría que lidiar con eso cuando llegase el momento, después de todo no le importaba lo que hicieran o dijesen siempre y cuando supiesen cuál era su lugar.

Historia de la magia era un tema que le interesaba bastante. Incluso si la historia estaba dirigida hacia los ganadores todavía tenía algunos hechos que no podían ser alterados, y estaba ansioso por saber más sobre este mundo en el que había entrado de repente. Y tal vez podría aprender un poco sobre la magia oscura que era usada siglos atrás. Quizás la magia era como la tecnología y siempre estaba evolucionando. Claro que se había dado cuenta de que el Mundo Mágico favorecía los instrumentos antiguos, como plumas y pergaminos, pero eso no quería decir que los hechizos y encantamientos no cambiasen y evolucionasen a lo largo de los siglos, era imposible para una sociedad no evolucionar un poco, pues se estancaría y moriría. Era por por todas esas pequeñas cosas que apenas podía esperar.

Sin embargo, la clase de Historia resultó ser una decepción. Cuando Harry se enteró de que el profesor era un fantasma estaba muy emocionado, ya que el hombre conocería de primera mano cómo habían cambiado las cosas a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, el fantasma sólo habló sobre las guerras goblins, y ni siquiera comprobó a qué clase estaba enseñando; simplemente flotó hacia a la pizarra y empezó a hablar de una guerra goblin, sin decir siquiera qué guerra era o cuándo empezó. Harry logró pasar veinte minutos escuchando al fantasma, pero después de eso no pudo más y sacó un libro de su mochila. Pensó que aprendería más si simplemente leía la sección de historia de la biblioteca, así que bien podía hacer algo productivo durante la clase.

Herbología era interesante, pero nunca llegaría a ser uno de sus temas favoritos. Podía ver las ventajas de saber sobre el tema, y nada le pararía de conseguir las mejores notas, pero no era una asignatura a la que fuese a dedicar más atención de la que debía y de la que buscase más libros.

Encontró Astronomía una pérdida de tiempo; era patéticamente fácil. Puede que no le gustase, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que los muggles sabían mucho más sobre ese tema que los magos.

Por otra parte, Pociones le gustó bastante, aunque no podía soportar al hombre que se suponía iba a enseñarles. Al final de la clase ya estaba dando gracias a Merlín que había leído todos sus libros de Pociones. El profesor Snape podía ser su Jefe de Casa, pero Harry no tenía problemas en decir que el hombre no era un profesor. Poner la receta de una poción en la pizarra y decirles que comenzaran no era enseñar. Pero no importaba cuán inepto fuese el hombre, no era esa la razón por la que no lo soportaba. Tratar con incompetentes fue parte de su vida y se acostumbró a ello hace años. No es que le gustase, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, la forma en que el hombre le miraba esta poniéndole de los nervios poco a poco. La mayor parte del tiempo el profesor Snape parecía feliz dejándole en paz, pero había otros momentos en los que pensaba que Harry no estaba mirando que lo veía con una mueca y abría la boca como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, que sería sin duda algo malicioso o humillante, pero luego la cerraba y miraba a Harry con desdén antes de mirar en otra dirección. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el hombre odiaba a Harry.

Harry no sabía por qué era eso. El hombre había estado en el orfanato con Dumbledore, pero no veía por qué el hombre le trataría de esa manera sólo por un encuentro. Incluso si la señora Brown les hubiese dicho algo no había pruebas de ningún tipo, además de que se había comportado en Hogwarts. No había herido, torturado o matado a nadie; demonios, ni siquiera estaba planeando hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Se comportaba como un angelito, sólo observando, así que realmente no había ninguna razón para tales miradas. Aun así, la verdad es que esas miradas estaban empezando a molestarlo. No es que le fuese a hacer algo, por supuesto, no era un idiota y sabía que de momento no podía hacer nada al hombre. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió soñar despierto sobre lo que le haría una vez terminase la escuela, o puede que como regalo de cumpleaños cuando tuviese diecisiete. Oh, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Así que al final de la clase Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando entregó una poción perfectamente preparada. Apenas podía esperar a su próxima clase, parecía que podía llegar a ser muy imaginativo cuando fantaseaba sobre lastimar al estimado profesor. Quién sabía cuándo esas ideas podían ser útiles.

Snape no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento más interesante de Harry al final de la clase fue sobre Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras. Harry fue uno de los primeros en llegar y se sentó en la parte delantera de la clase. Ésta era la primera clase para la que Harry tenía muchas preguntas. Le frustraba en extremo no encontrar las respuestas o indicaciones de dónde encontrarlas. Con esto en mente optó por preguntar al profesor, esperando que el hombre pudiese al menos aclarar algunas de ellas o llevarle en la dirección correcta.

Así que cuando el profesor terminó de pasar lista, Harry levantó la mano y dijo: "Profesor, tengo una pregunta."

El profesor Quirrell pareció sorprendido de que Harry hablase con él, y mucho más que un estudiante le estuviese mirando con curiosidad; sólo estaban empezando, ¿qué preguntas podría tener?

"S-sí P-p-potter?"

"¿Por qué esta clase se llama _'Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'_?"

Harry escuchó la risa de los Gryffindor e incluso algunos de Slytherin le miraban como si fuera un idiota. Quirrell, por el contrario, dejó de temblar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Perdón?"

Harry no sabía qué era, pero algo en la voz del profesor era diferente, y no se refería a la falta de tartamudez. Su voz parecía más profunda, más suave y más oscura. Esta voz no parecía pertenecer al profesor, era como si el hombre llevase un traje y se hubiese puesto la máscara equivocada; simplemente no coincidía.

"Le pregunté," respondió Harry dejando de lado la cuestión del hombre para más tarde, "Por qué esta asignatura se llama '_Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'_. He leído el libro de principio a fin, y el libro solo enseña algunos hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones, y un montón de teoría. También aparecen los contrahechizos en el libro; supongo que esa el la parte de defensa. Sin embargo, si esa parte es de defensa, a menos que los hechizos sean oscuros, no veo cómo van a defendernos contra las Artes Oscuras. Y si son hechizos oscuros, ¿por qué nos los enseñan si supuestamente son ilegales? Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿qué son las Artes oscuras y quién decide qué es clasificado como oscuro? Volviendo a la pregunta original, si estamos aprendiendo a defendernos contra magia que no es oscura, ¿por qué la clase se lama _'Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'_? ¿No da eso una falsa sensación de seguridad, por no hablar de lo parcial que es, diciendo a los estudiantes que sólo necesitan defenderse contra las Artes Ocuras? ¿No da la idea de que todos los otros tipos de magia son seguros, que sólo las Artes Oscuras son malas?"

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar nadie se reía de él y Quirrell le miraba con curiosidad. Harry esperó con calma a que el profesor respondiera, era perfectamente consciente de que los estudiantes le daban miradas extrañadas, especialmente los Gryffindor, pero nunca se preocupó por lo que los demás pensaran de él; lo que le importaba ahora era cómo obtener todo el conocimiento que quería. Después de todo, el conocimiento era poder, y Harry jamás negaría que el poder era algo que le interesaba inmensamente.

El profesor Quirrell pareció salir de su estupor y respondió: "El Ministerio es el que clasifica lo que es magia oscura y lo que no. No sé la razón por la que la asignatura se llama _'Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras'_. La definición de Artes Oscuras es bastante compleja, sin embargo, mucha gente clasifica como _'Artes Oscuras'_ a aquellas maldiciones y maleficios que hieren o matan gente".

Harry esperó a que el profesor continuase, pero cuando se hizo evidente que no iba lo iba a hacer, miró con incredulidad al hombre.

"¡Las Artes Oscuras son pura maldad!" exclamó un Gryffindor pelirrojo, y Harry casi entró en shock al ver a varios estudiantes asintiendo, coincidiendo con el idiota.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." murmuró Harry para sí mismo, pero todo el mundo le oyó y el profesor se centró en escuchar a Harry otra vez, después de haber estado mirando al idiota pelirrojo.

"¿Por qué dice eso, señor Potter?" y Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo en sus ojos que no estaba allí antes.

"Esa es una de las cosas más irracionales que he escuchado. Siempre supe que yo era mucho más inteligente que una persona normal, pero la estupidez que algunas personas en el Mundo Mágico están mostrando es asombrosa. Cuando escuché sobre las Artes Oscuras pensé que era algo relacionado con nuestra magia, con la magia de nuestro núcleo y cómo manipularla, pero si realmente el Ministerio es el que decide qué es oscuro, entonces es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó Quirrell sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

"El Ministerio está compuesto por personas, y las personas tienen miedo de lo que no entienden, de lo que no son capaces de hacer, de lo que no pueden controlar. Teniendo en cuenta esto, ¿qué garantía tenemos de que las decisiones que tomaron fueron las correctas? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien no fuese capaz de hacer un hechizo y él o ella tiene miedo de dicho hechizo y no pudiese defenderse de éste? ¿Podrían simplemente clasificarlo como Artes Oscuras y prohibirlo? Y eso no es todo, porque si estalla la guerra, ¿entonces qué? ¿Esperan que lancemos un hechizo inofensivo o un hechizo aturdidor y que no se recuperen o que alguien de su lado no sepa revertir el hechizo? Es la estupidez humana en su máxima expresión."

Quirrell siguió mirándole fijamente durante unos momentos, luego miró a su alrededor y pareció recordar dónde estaba, y se centró en la clase de nuevo. El resto de la clase pasó bastante rápido, aunque el profesor tartamudeaba tanto que era difícil entenderle. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba prestando atención. Las respuestas que había obtenido sobre las Artes Oscuras no eran, ni mucho menos, satisfactorias, así que tendría que encontrar una manera de obtener el conocimiento que quería, sin importar cómo lo hiciera. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los ojos del profesor Quirrell apenas le dejaron de observar durante toda la clase.

* * *

El día después de la clase de Defensa, Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo había cambiado en la forma en que los estudiantes le miraban. A principio le señalaban, murmuraban y se cruzaban con él varias veces en pasillo, tratando de tener una mejor visión de su cicatriz, pero como era un Slytherin lo hicieron cuando pensaban que no miraba. Pero ahora, ahora había una nueva emoción en los ojos de los estudiantes que lo miraban. Era una emoción que conocía bien y que no se cansaba de provocar en en los muggles que vivían en el orfanato. Oh, el miedo, una emoción tan maravillosa.

Por lo que Harry sabía la conversación que tuvo en la clase de Defensa se había extendido y la opinión general era que él iba a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro. No podía evitar la sonrisa que aparecía en su cara cada vez que escuchaba a alguien susurrar sobre eso. Sinceramente no sabía cómo un niño de once años podía ser un Señor Oscuro, pero al menos le propocionaba entretenimiento.

Los Gryffindor eran los peores, especialmente el pelirrojo de su clase de Defensa, que se enteró que se llamaba Ronald Weasley. Nunca perdió la oportunidad de llamarle traidor, mago oscuro y Mortífago cada vez que veía a Harry en los pasillos. Harry casi ni notaba al pelirrojo, pues para él era como una mosca; ocasionalmente podía molestarle, pero nunca lo suficiente como para recibir algo más que una mirada al pasar.

Aunque si Harry fuese honesto, había muy pocas cosas que pudiesen ganar y mantener su atención, sobretodo las personas. Eran tan aburridas, tan carentes de interés, ¿era tan realmente extraño que ignorase a la mayoría de ellas? Aun así, algunos eran útiles y les toleraba aunque apenas pudiesen mantener su atención. Había estado esperando a que eso cambiara en el Mundo Mágico, que encontraría a alguien que fuese realmente interesante, alguien como él pero con suficientes diferencias como para que pudiesen desafiarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, hasta que encontrase a alguien así tendría que contentarse con alguien que pudiera ser útil y lo suficientemente interesante como para, al menos, entretenerlo.

También fue el día después de la clase de Defensa que Harry encontró a alguien así. La gente diría que fue el primer amigo de Harry, pero él no lo veía igual. Para él era como adquirir una mascota.

Era la hora del comer y el Gran Comedor estaba medio lleno. Harry estaba sentado en su asiento de siempre, un poco lejos del resto de los estudiantes. Estaba leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca sobre las runas cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. A pesar de que no lo mostrase él era curioso y normalmente nadie se sentaba a su lado. Maldiciendo su curiosidad, Harry bajó un poco su libro y miró a su izquierda. Era un chico de su año, el que había tomado la barca con él y a quien los otros dos estaban evitando. Era un poco más alto que Harry, con el pelo ondulado de color marrón oscuro y ojos azules, con un rostro aristocrático, altos pómulos y labios delgados y nariz recta. Harry se dio cuenta de que era muy guapo, no tanto como lo era él, por supuesto, pero aun así hermoso.

"Theodore Nott." Se presentó el chico cuando vio que tenía la atención de Harry.

Harry levantó una ceja mostrando su confusión, pero aun así también se presentó, después de todo sólo estaba siendo cortés, "Harry Potter".

Nott parecía bastante contento con él y antes de que Harry pudiera volver a su libro, le preguntó, "¿Te importa si me siento aquí?"

"No," le dijo Harry, y maldiciendo todavía más su curiosidad agregó, "Aunque me parece bastante curioso que quieras, ya que los demás Slytherins no me han recibido con los brazos abiertos."

Nott parecía incómodo, pero a Harry no le importó. Sin embargo, cuando la amargura y la rabia cruzaron el rostro del chico el interés de Harry creció un poco.

"Mi padre está en Azkaban por ser un Mortífago. El Ministerio tomó más de la mitad de nuestros bienes. Obviamente los hijos de ciudadanos ejemplares que sólo servían al Señor Oscuro porque estaban bajo una maldición no pueden ser vistos en compañía de del hijo de un Mortífago leal." Terminó respondiendo Nott sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

"Entiendo." Murmuró Harry, y realmente lo hizo. Ahora que lo pensaba recordaba haber visto a Nott sentarse lejos de los demás, nunca había visto que hablasen juntos, parecía estar bastante aislado en la Casa y no tenía amigos en otras Casas porque era un Slytherin, lo que significaba ser el mal en estado puro.

Aun así era bastante extraño que el hijo de un Mortífago leal eligiera asociarse con el Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿No se suponía que lo odiaban por la destrucción de su señor? Además él era un mestizo, y sabía que muchos creían esas estupideces de la pureza de sangre. Sin embargo no podía ver odio en los ojos de Nott. Entonces vio algo en su expresión que explicaba por qué estaba allí. El chico estaba solo.

Era una sensación que Harry conocía muy bien. Él solía tener esa mirada cuando estaba en el orfanato. Antes de que todo cambiase, antes de que _él_ cambiase. Recordó cómo eran antes, con ganas de pertenecer a algún sitio, con ganas de tener a alguien que estuviese orgulloso de él, alguien con quien hablar. Pero no importaba lo mucho que esperase, no importaba lo que hiciera; siempre fue un monstruo para ellos. Aún recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que le hicieron daño, todas las veces que le humillaron y en las que nadie hizo nada.

Solía rezar para que alguien viniese y lo llevase a casa, que alguien fuese su padre, su madre, que alguien lo quisiese. Y algunas veces alguien le llevaba a casa y por un momento creía que todo iba a estar bien, que podía ser feliz y tener una familia. Pero no duraba. Ellos siempre lo traían de vuelta, siempre había algo malo con él. Una pareja particularmente religiosa incluso le dijo que era el hijo del diablo.

Los otros chicos del orfanato se aprovechaban de eso y le decían que él no era digno de ser amado, de tener una familia. Que no importaba lo que hiciera porque nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno y nadie le querría nunca. Y por un tiempo, les creyó. Dejó de rezar, dejó de tener esperanza porque, claramente, no le hacía ningún bien.

Pero entonces cumplió siete y todo cambió.

Así que eso fue por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volvió al libro. Además Nott podría ser útil, pues se había criado en el Mundo Mágico y podría darle información que de otro modo no tendría.

Nott pareció satisfecho y comenzó a comer su comida. Harry no se quejaba, ya que apreciaba la tranquilidad y no veía la necesidad de tener una conversación sin sentido.

Casi al final de la comida Nott rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué estás leyendo? Tiene que ser muy interesante, ya que prácticamente no has comido."

Harry levantó la vista de su libro y se centró en Nott, y como sólo vio genuina curiosidad respondió.

"Estoy leyendo _'Runas y sus aplicaciones básicas'_ de Shane Willis. Es bastante interesante, pero como sólo son cosas básicas es relativamente simple. Sin embargo, creo que en dos o tres meses seré capaz de entender un poco más de Runas avanzadas".

Harry iba a seguir hablando sobre el libro cuando vio que los ojos de Nott se ampliaban.

"¿Pasa algo Nott?" terminó preguntado a pesar de que no le importaba.

"¿Runas?" exclamó Nott. Afortunadamente estaban muy lejos de los otros Slytherins y no le escucharon, "¿Estás estudiando Runas? ¡Las empezamos en tercer año! Sabía que eras bueno, quiero decir, viéndote en clase no hay dudas sobre eso, ¿pero Runas? ¿Y crees que serás capaz de entender Runas avanzadas en unos pocos meses? Es increíble.

Harry casi sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico.

"Cometí un error cuando compré los libros de texto," admitió Harry, "Sólo compre los de nuestro año y algunos más, pero ya los he leído todos. Además, nuestros libros de primer año así como las clases son extremadamente fáciles. Tenía que encontrar algo que me entretuviese, y aquí es donde entran las Runas."

Nott no dijo nada por unos momentos, luego se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

"No sé por qué, pero esa respuesta no me sorprende."

Ambos regresaron a su comida y Harry comió algo más, ya que tenía su plato casi lleno. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos Nott comenzó a suspirar y Harry lo miró levantando una ceja. Sabiendo lo que Harry quería, explicó.

"Los demás no han dejado de mirar desde que me senté aquí, y cuando ven que me he dado cuenta miran hacia otro lado y empiezan a susurrar entre ellos. Es bastante irritante."

"Hmm, ya que soy, aparentemente, el próximo Señor Oscuro, deben de estar estar preguntándose si tú eres mi primer seguidor." Observó Harry bastante divertido pero manteniendo un tono serio, y después volvió a su libro.

Nott no dijo nada durante unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, atrayendo la atención de algunos Slytherins que se habían sentado un poco más cerca de ellos.

Le costó un poco controlarse, pero finalmente dijo.

"¿Es eso? ¿Debo entonces dirigirme a ti como '_Mi Señor_'?

Cuando Harry le miró, era imposible negar la diversión en los ojos de ambos y Theodore Nott fue el primero en ver una verdadera sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

"No, no creo que eso sea necesario. Al menos en Hogwarts llámame Potter o Harry. Sin embargo, supongo que fuera de Hogwarts podrías llamarme _'Su Excelencia'_, que suena bastante bien, ¿no crees?"

Sin embargo, Nott ya estaba riendo de nuevo y no fue capaz de darle una respuesta. Harry sonrió y terminó su comida, tal vez tener a Nott a su alrededor no fuese tan malo.


	5. Jerarquía

**Autor:** Little Miss Xanda

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

**Warnings:** os recuerdo que esta historia será Slash (HP/TMR), pero como Harry todavía tiene once años de momento no pasará nada.

**N.T:** Holaa! Siento no haber podido subir el capítulo ayer, pero como estoy de exámenes tengo que estudiar, así que este fin de semana no podré traducir otro. En este capítulo hay algo más de acción. ¡Espero que os guste! Por cierto, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me alegra saber que la historia está gustando bastante.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Jerarquía

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta ya había pasado un mes y nada había cambiado; las clases continuaron siendo tan fáciles que Harry las encontró casi aburridas, y siguió sin interactuar con otros estudiantes. No es que ellos hubiesen querido, pues todavía creían firmemente que él iba a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro, así que preferían evitarle, todos excepto Theo, por supuesto. Theo casi se convirtió en su sombra, y era muy raro ver Harry sin él.

Al principio Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el chico, ya que nunca había tenido un amigo o alguien con quien hablar de verdad, así que Harry no sabía qué máscara utilizar con el chico. No quería comportarse como un niño inocente cada minuto que pasaba con él, pero no creía que fuese prudente mostrarle su verdadera personalidad. Así que los primeros días estuvo mayormente en silencio y dejó que Theo hablase. No es que el chico fuese del tipo hablador, pero ayudó a que Harry viese cómo era.

Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca; Theo estudiando sus libros de primer año y Harry buscando cosas que llamasen su atención. Después de los primeros días, Harry descubrió que disfrutaba en compañía de Theo. Era tranquilo, más maduro que la mayoría de los niños de su misma edad, y Harry podía tener una conversación inteligente con él. Puede que no le mostrase su verdadera personalidad, pero al menos podía ser más como su verdadero yo.

Hoy era una de las pocas veces que Theo no estaba con Harry. Theo había olvidado que tenían tarea para el día siguiente y decidió hacerla en su habitación, diciendo en broma que cada vez que estaban en la biblioteca se distraía con las cosas que Harry estaba estudiando, encontrándolas más interesantes que su tareas.

A Harry no le importaba. Se podía haber acostumbrado a Theo, pero todavía era una persona muy independiente y solitaria que disfrutaba estando solo. No le gustaba la gente en general, por lo que el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con Theo era, en su opinión, algo parecido a un milagro. Que realmente lo disfrutase era algo verdaderamente increíble.

Al ver que casi era el toque de queda Harry recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca. Se dirigió a la sala común, dijo la contraseña y entró.

Nada más entrar Harry supo que algo era diferente. Sintió un escalofrío y discretamente miró alrededor de la habitación. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había Slytherins de primer año presentes. La segunda cosa que notó fue que la sala común estaba dividida en dos, no era nada obvio, pero para alguien que estaba analizando todo en detalle era notable. La tercera cosa que notó fue que había cinco chicos mayores que estaban separados de ambos grupos. Los cinco tenían una sonrisa cruel en sus caras y lo miraban con desprecio y odio.

Harry supo enseguida de qué se trataba. Al parecer, algunos Slytherins no iban a dejar que continuase con sus observaciones en paz, algo que le irritaba. Ahora sólo tenía unos segundos para decidir cómo iba a reaccionar y qué podía hacer para que la situación pudiese ser utilizada a su favor. Sólo tenía unos segundos para decidir cómo quería que le viesen, ¿dulce e inocente, u oscuro y peligroso? O cualquier otra cosa, en realidad. Podía hacer que funcionase sin importar lo que utilizase, sólo tenía que decidir cuál sería más ventajoso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello los cinco estudiantes estaban delante de él y uno de ellos le empujó contra la pared, haciendo que su cabeza golpease la piedra, dejándolo un poco aturdido. Dos de los chicos le sujetaron los brazos y los otros tres formaron una barrera frente a él.

Harry reconoció al chico del centro, era uno de sexto año llamado Jugson. Tenía una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro y Harry estaba seguro de que él era el líder de esta pequeña banda.

"Creo que ya es hora de que aprendas cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, Potter," dijo en un tono amenazante confirmando las sospechas de Harry. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no rodar sus ojos; era completamente ridículo, "Es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar. No eres más que un repugnante mestizo que no debería haber entrado en Hogwarts, y mucho menos en la noble Casa de Slytherin. No vales nada. Tu lugar es a mis pies, lamiendo mis zapatos, que es la única cosa para lo que eres útil. Y vas a aprender eso, de una manera u otra." Y Jugson y sus dos amigos cogieron las varitas de sus bolsillos.

Antes de que Jugson empezase a hablar Harry sólo iba a hacer lo suficiente como para salir de esto sin lesiones, pero ahora estaba enojado. ¿No valía nada? ¿Su lugar estaba a sus pies? Si había algo que no pudiese tolerar era ser tratado de esa manera, como si estuviese por debajo de ellos. En el orfanato lo hicieron porque era diferente y aquí lo iban a hacer debido a sus orígenes, en el orfanato aprendieron a no meterse con él y estaban a punto de aprenderlo también en Hogwarts.

"Ya veo" dijo Harry haciendo que más de un estudiante temblase, "¿y quién va a, supuestamente, ponerme en mi lugar?"

"¡Yo!" gruñó Jugson apuntando con su varita a Harry.

Y fue entonces cuando Harry hizo algo que sorprendió a todos y cada uno de ellos; se rió. Harry se echó a reír y la mayoría de estudiantes sintió que su sangre se congelaba, pues era fría y cruel, no como debería ser una risa. Y cuando Harry levantó la cabeza Jugson y sus dos amigos dieron un paso atrás instintivamente. Los ojos de Harry brillaban llenos de magia, y una sonrisa sádica hizo que su cara angelical pareciese demoníaca.

Harry levantó ambas manos, movimiento que fue seguido por todos los presentes, y puso una en uno de los brazos de los chicos que le sujetaban. Al siguiente instante el silencio de la sala común fue roto por dos gritos agonizantes provenientes de ambos chicos. Los dos soltaron inmediatamente a Harry sujetando su brazo contra el pecho, los más cercanos pudieron ver que sus camisetas se empapaban de sangre y algunos incluso vieron un trozo de hueso que sobresalía de su carne. Harry señalo en la dirección de los dos chicos y estos cayeron inconscientes.

Habiéndose ocupado del pequeño inconveniente de ser inmovilizado en menos de diez segundos, Harry se volvió hacia Jugson y sus otros dos compinches. Los dos amigos de Jugson levantaron sus varitas en su dirección, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para decir un hechizo, Harry ya había actuado y otros dos gritos llenaron la sala común. Ambos estaban en el suelo con sus dos piernas rotas. Harry señaló en su dirección otra vez y los gritos se detuvieron, mostrando que los dos estaban inconscientes.

Harry se concentró en Jugson, pero no perdió de vista el resto de la sala, viendo las caras pálidas de algunos estudiantes y el miedo que algunos no podían ocultar. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo disfrutaba. El miedo realmente era una emoción maravillosa.

"¿Vas a ponerme en mi lugar?" preguntó Harry suavemente sin apartar los ojos de Jugson. Moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente se paró frente a Jugson y cogió la varita de su mano, "¿Puedo saber cómo vas a hacerlo?"

Aunque su tono era de los más amable, sus ojos prometían dolor y Jugson perdió todo el color que tenía en su rostro.

Viendo que no iba a responder, Harry ordenó a su magia que pusiese al adolescente de rodillas; mientras fuese algo simple no necesitaba hechizos o varita, su magia haría lo que él quisiera.

Con Jugson de rodillas frente a él, Harry no tuvo dificultades para acariciar su rostro con un toque tierno, suave y dulce que sólo hizo que su expresión se volviese más aterradora.

"Estoy un poco molesto con lo que intentaste hacer, Jugson," informó Harry al otro chico sin apartar su mano de su mejilla, amando la manera en que los ojos de Jugson estaban llenos de temor: "Yo estaba perfectamente satisfecho observando y estudiando, pero has forzado mi mano, lo que, debo admitir, me molesta un poco."

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar tenía la mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de Jugson, había subido su manga hasta el codo y estaba creando patrones invisibles con el dedo índice en el antebrazo.

"¿Y todo por qué?" continuó Harry: "¿Por la sangre?" le preguntó en voz baja, juntando magia en el índice y haciendo que cortase la piel de Jugson por donde pasaba el dedo: "Dime, ¿cómo te está ayudando ser un sangre pura ahora?" Preguntó Harry mientras su dedo creaba un grotesco patrón en la piel del otro chico, ignorando completamente los gemidos de dolor que el otro estaba haciendo.

"Lo que importa no es la sangre, Jugson, es la magia. ¿Entiendes?" preguntó Harry como si un profesor preguntase a su alumno.

A pesar del dolor Jugson levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos, no sabía si era una pregunta retórica, pero de todas formas contestó.

"E-entiendo." Y mirando a los ojos del niño frente a él, ¿cómo podría no entender?

"Buen chico," susurró Harry acariciando su mejilla como si fuera una mascota que había satisfecho a su dueño aprendiendo un nuevo truco: "Sólo para que no haya dudas, ¿dónde está mi lugar?"

Jugson no tardó en responder.

"Por encima de mí." dijo con convicción, y cuando vio que los ojos de Harry perdían parte de su frialdad dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Estoy contento de ver que eres inteligente. Desafortunadamente, eso no quiere decir que no me molestaste. Sabes que tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias, ¿verdad?"

Jugson asintió y dejó caer su cabeza; podía ser un sexto año, pero había algo dentro de él que gritaba que se sometiese y obedeciera, y eso fue lo que hizo: se sometió, bajó la cabeza y esperó por su castigo.

"Hmm... Espero que no hagas que me arrepienta de darte un castigo tan leve." Dijo Harry tocando la mano izquierda de Jugson y haciendo que se rompiesen todos los huesos de su mano. Afortunadamente, Jusgon sólo sintió el dolor durante unos segundos porque Harry no perdió tiempo en aturdirle.

"Vosotros", dijo Harry mirando a un chico y dos chicas que estaban cerca, "Llevadlos a la enfermería."

Los tres Slytherins no se lo pensaron dos veces, y unos momentos después estaban saliendo de la sala común con los cinco chicos levitando frente a ellos.

La situación entera no había durado más de cinco minutos. Cinco minutos es todo lo que tardó Harry en definir la jerarquía de Slytherin. Él mismo en la parte superior, seguido de los los demás en función de su utilidad y su relación con Harry. Todo eso se definió en cinco minutos, sin que Harry tuviese que decir una palabra sobre el asunto. Después de todo eran Slytherins.

Harry observó la sala común sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. No parecía importarle lo que había hecho, y cuando habló, su voz era suave y melódica, haciendo que algunos se preguntasen cómo una voz tan bonita podía sonar tan fría y cruel sólo unos momentos antes. "Espero que el resto de vosotros seáis tan inteligentes como Jugson, ya que no estaría contento si, por vuestra estupidez, me perjudicáis de alguna manera."

Harry estaba bastante satisfecho al ver que algunos asentían y que otros le miraban con comprensión y entendimiento en sus ojos.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su habitación, pues había un libro que quería terminar y ya había perdido más tiempo del que quería.

Lo que no sabía era que en un hueco escondido detrás de un tapiz todos los Slytherins de primer año, aparte de Theodore, habían estado observando todo lo que había sucedido.

"¿Viste eso Draco?" preguntó Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, "¿Qué hacemos?"

Draco observó a los otros Slytherins que estaban allí y que, al igual que Blaise, lo miraban esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, no sabía qué decirles. ¿Qué podía decir? Antes de llegar a Hogwarts lo tenía todo planeado: iba a ir a Slytherin, subiría en la jerarquía de su Casa con facilidad, al fin y al cabo era un sangre pura y además Malfoy, y terminaría gobernando Slytherin tal y como su padre lo había hecho antes que él. Pero cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos habían cambiado todo eso. Tal vez sería mejor hablar con su padre y pedirle su opinión, estaba seguro de que su padre sabría qué hacer.

"No hacemos nada. Observamos y no hacemos nada. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad hablaré con mi padre. Estoy seguro de que él sabrá qué hacer."

El resto de Slytherins asintió discretamente y dejaron su escondite para ir a sus habitaciones. Tenían mucho que pensar.

Esa noche los únicos Slytherins que tuvieron un sueño tranquilo fueron Harry Potter y Theodore Nott, todos los demás no podían cerrar los ojos sin ver una cara angelical con una sádica sonrisa y unos ojos del color de la muerte.

* * *

Al día siguiente nada parecía haber cambiado en la Casa Slytherin. Harry y Theo volvieron a sentarse un poco lejos de las otras serpientes y los estudiantes de Slytherin seguían teniendo ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia. Para casi todos los habitantes del castillo nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, Severus Snape no era uno de eso que no vio nada diferente en la Casa Slytherin.

Para empezar, la noche anterior había recibido una llamada por Flu de Poppy, diciéndole que cinco de sus serpientes estaban en la enfermería. Severus nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando vio quiénes eran los estudiantes se sorprendió. Jugson y su pequeño grupo eran algunos de los mejores estudiantes de su año. Cuando les preguntó qué había pasado se sorprendió aún más cuando se negaron a decir nada. Frustrado, pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, se fue a la cama haciendo una nota mental de prestar más atención a los estudiantes a la mañana siguiente para ver si podía conseguir algo más de información acerca de por qué cinco de sus Slytherins terminaron en la enfermería. Sabía que si habían sido algunos Gryffindor no serían capaces de ocultarlo; los Gryffindors no sabían el significado de la palabra sutileza.

A la mañana siguiente no advirtió nada que fuese diferente en las otras Casas y a primera vista tampoco había nada diferente en su Casa, pero para alguien como él, alguien que estaba acostumbrado a notar cada pequeña cosa de su entorno y en otras personas para poder sobrevivir, era bastante fácil ver que todos sus Slytherins estaban obligándose a sí mismos a comportarse como solían hacerlo. Todos ellos excepto dos: Harry Potter y Theodore Nott. Ambos se comportaban como solían hacerlo y eran los únicos Slytherin que no parecían estar forzándose. El extraño comportamiento de sus serpientes y los cinco de la enfermería hizo que observase con más atención que de costumbre.

Los Slytherins parecían nerviosos, y algunos de los más jóvenes no podían ocultar el miedo que a veces aparecía en sus expresiones, mientras que algunos de los mayores no podían esconder la admiración, el respeto y en algunos casos la reverencia que aparecía de vez en cuando.

Severus también notó que estas emociones sólo aparecían cuando miraban a los dos primeros años de Slytherin.

Severus sólo puedo ocultar su sorpresa con esfuerzo. ¡No! No podía ser. Era completamente imposible. La conclusión a la que había llegado debía ser errónea. Potter era un estudiante de primer año, era imposible que pusiese a cinco estudiantes mayores en la enfermería. _'Pero,'_ susurró una vocecita en su mente, _'tus Slytherins se están comportando de una forma extraña, y todas esas miradas... Además recuerdas el orfanato, ¿verdad?'_ Estaba seguro de que la voz se estaba burlando de él. No pudo encontrar un argumento válido y recordó el orfanato, deseó no hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Continuó observando a sus serpientes, y las miradas en dirección a Potter no se detuvieron. A la hora de la comida, cuando los cinco Slytherins dejaron la enfermería y se unieron al resto de la Casa en el Gran Comedor, Severus prestó mucha atención a las interacciones entre ellos y el resto de la Casa, y casi se quedó boquiabierto al ver que se sentaron cuando los demás hicieron espacio para ellos al recibir una leve inclinación de la cabeza de Potter.

Esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo había hecho Potter?

Ese fue uno de los pensamientos que le atormentaron durante el resto del día hasta que tuvo la clase con los primeros años de Slytherin.

Potter, al igual que en todas sus clase anteriores, entregó una poción perfecta, y Severus no pudo contener las ganas de enfrentarse a él. Desde que Potter había llegado a Hogwarts estaba deseando encontrar algo para poner al mocoso en prisión, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

"Potter, quédese al final de la clase."

Potter asintió y recogió sus cosas, diciéndole a Nott que le alcanzaría más tarde. Cuando todos los estudiantes salieron de la clase Potter se acercó a su escritorio mirando con expectación.

"Anoche cinco estudiantes fueron a parar a la enfermería con huesos rotos," comenzó Severus con la esperanza de ver algo incriminatorio en la postura de Potter. Sin embargo, la única reacción que obtuvo fue una ceja alzada, "¿No hay nada que quiera decirme sobre eso?"

Severus sabía que había sido él, pero no sabía cómo y no tenía ninguna prueba de que hubiese sido Potter. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que si Potter era acorralado confesaría o al menos se le escaparía algo.

Por una fracción de segundo Severus creyó ver una sonrisa adornando los labios del muchacho, pero cuando volvió a mirar la única cosa visible en el rostro de Potter era confusión.

"¿Algo acerca de los cinco estudiantes? No profesor. Sinceramente, creo que sólo he hablado con uno de ellos y estoy seguro de que lo hice por menos de cinco minutos. Theo y yo oímos durante el desayuno que decían algo sobre un duelo entre amigos que se fue de las manos..."

Si se tratara de una situación y de una persona diferente, Severus habría admirado la habilidad de Potter para mentir sin mentir. Severus era un excelente Legilimens y por lo que pudo identificar sin entrar en la mente de Potter, era que había dicho la verdad. No toda la verdad, pero la verdad al fin y al cabo. Severus sabía que había que ser un excelente manipulador para ser capaz de mentir mientras dices la verdad, y no sabía qué sentir sabiendo que el chico frente a él sabía hacerlo. Un niño de once años.

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en el orfanato y la reunión con la señora Brown, ni en la conversación que siguió con Potter. No podía ser normal que un niño le recordase tanto al Señor Oscuro.

"Vete" susurró Severus mirando la cara angelical frente a él. Esta vez Severus estaba seguro de que había parecido una sonrisa en su cara, sin embargo, fue la risa que oyó cuando se cerró la puerta la que hizo que se estremeciera. No sería la última vez que Severus maldijera el día en que habían ido a ese orfanato.

* * *

Albus estaba en la sala de profesores esperando a que todos los profesores llegasen para poder iniciar la reunión. Mientras esperaba se dio cuenta de que su Maestro de Pociones parecía distraído y un poco agitado, y haciendo una nota mental para hablar con él al final de la reunión Albus llamó la atención de sus colegas para que pudieran empezar.

Como era habitual, empezaron con los mayores para que los profesores que sólo daban clase a los estudiantes de tercer año y cursos superiores fuesen libres de irse para cuando comenzasen con los de primer y segundo año, ya que apenas trataban con esos estudiantes.

Un poco más de dos horas después finalmente llegaron a los primeros años y Albus tuvo que admitir que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se había adaptado el joven Harry.

Harry no era como había imaginado, y no podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad por el niño.

"¿Y hay algún primer año que haya mostrado algún talento?" preguntó Albus.

Era una pregunta normal que hacía todos los años, al igual que cada director antes que él. No siempre había estudiantes que tuviese más talento que sus compañeros, pero a veces había algún estudiante particularmente talentoso en un campo o en otro, y los profesores mantenían un ojo sobre él y le animaban a estudiar más profundamente ese campo. Albus recordaba perfectamente a algunos de esos estudiantes; Severus Snape era un genio en Pociones, y hacía pociones con once años que no todos los de sexto año eran capaces de hacer. James Potter fue otro, pero su campo fue la Transfiguración, e hizo cosas que incluso le sorprendieron. Y, por supuesto, estaba Lily Potter. Su campo era Encantamientos y no existía uno que no fuese capaz de hacer.

"¿Minerva?" inquirió Albus, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su amiga dese hace rato.

"Esto lo hizo un estudiante en su primera clase de Transfiguración."

Albus levantó una ceja y cogió lo que parecía ser una aguja, y tan pronto como la vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La aguja era una obra de arte.

Las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros le indicaron que no había sido capaz de ocultar su asombro. Sabiendo que si no veían la aguja no serían capaces de entenderlo, Albus le pasó la aguja a Filius, que estaba a su izquierda. Albus se alegró de ver que el profesor de Encantamientos tampoco pudo esconder su asombro. Después de que la aguja hubiese pasado por todos los profesores, preguntó.

"¿Quién?"

"¿No reconoces las iniciales?" le preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa, "HJP; Harry James Potter. Potter fue capaz de lograr la transfiguración en su primer intento y también convirtió de nuevo la aguja en cerilla a la primera. Luego se pasó el resto de la clase jugando con su aguja, cambiando cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar. Fui yo quien le dijo que lo intentase, pero no me esperaba esto. Nunca he visto a nadie con tanto talento".

Albus no había visto a Minerva tan emocionada en mucho tiempo, estaba prácticamente radiante.

Oyó reír a Filius y vio al pequeño profesor sacudir la cabeza.

"Al parecer, mi clase no es la única que parece un juego de niños para él. Puedo jurar que se aburre en clase. Creo que nada de los que le doy le supone un desafío."

Los demás profesores se unieron a la conversación, todos ellos declarando que Harry era, sin duda, el mejor estudiante de la promoción. Severus era uno de los pocos que no decía nada sobre Harry, y Quirrell tampoco, pero Albus creyó que era, más que nada por su tartamudeo. Después de casi media hora, diez minutos de los cuales pasaron hablando de Harry, Albus puso fin a la reunión y despidió a todos los profesores menos a Severus.

"Pareces distraído, ¿es algo malo?" preguntó Albus tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

"Es el mocoso, todas las pociones que hizo fueron perfectas."

Albus suspiró; tener un estudiante talentoso en más de una materia era raro, el último fue hacía más de cincuenta años y era extraño ver cómo las similitudes entre los dos continuaban apareciendo.

"¿Eso era todo lo que te distraía?"

Albus estaba seguro de que era más que eso. Sin embargo, si no le preguntaba estaba seguro de que Severus no confesaría.

Severus lo miró a los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro terminó diciendo.

"Cinco Slytherin terminaron en la enfermería anoche. Sé que fue él. Estoy seguro de que fue él quien lo hizo."

"¿Tienes alguna prueba?" preguntó Albus tranquilamente. Dudaba de que las tuviese, Tom nunca había dejado alguna.

"¿Pruebas? ¡Por supuesto que no tengo pruebas!" gruñó Severus, "Albus, hay algo en el chico que me perturba." Terminó admitiendo Severus casi en un susurro, y Albus tuvo que dejar de sonreír.

Hace cincuenta años era él el que estaba en el lugar de Severus Snape teniendo pensamientos similares acerca de otro chico de pelo negro con cara angelical y ojos fríos.

Las similitudes entre ambos eran muchas, pero aun así Albus seguía teniendo esperanza, porque a pesar de que las similitudes eran muchas también había muchas diferencias. Tal vez sería mejor centrarse en las diferencias y esperar a que la historia no se repitiese. Después de todo, la mayor diferencia entre ellos era que uno era el Señor Oscuro y el otro el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.


	6. TMR

**Autor: **Little Miss Xanda

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**N.T: **¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho no haber publicado el fin de semana pasado, pero estaba de exámenes y no tuve tiempo, además de que los capítulos son bastante largos. Espero que éste os guste, ya que es uno de mis favoritos. ¡Disfrutad y hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** **T.M.R.**

Harry se despertó con dolor en el cuello, sin entender por qué hasta que recordó dónde estaba.

El día anterior había sido el último día de clases antes de a vacaciones de Navidad y después de haber dicho adiós a Theo, y siendo el único Slytherin que se quedó en Hogwarts, decidió tener un largo baño en el interior de su baúl. Después decidió quedarse en su baúl, por lo que cogió un libro y se sentó en un sillón en salón, donde al parecer se quedó dormido.

Los meses pasaron sin nada más emocionante que las lecciones de vuelo y Harry estaba bastante contento. Parecía que su Casa había aprendido la lección, o al menos por el momento. Estaba seguro de que tendría que recordarle la lección a algún idiota tarde o temprano. Él esperaba que fuera más tarde, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Después de la clase de Pociones en la que Snape le pidió que se quedara el hombre no había vuelto a hablar con él, pero Harry sabía que Snape pasaba la mayor parte del día mirándolo. Sabía que no le gustaba al profesor y que pensaba que él había sido el que había enviado a Jugson y a sus amigos a la enfermería, por lo que mantenía un comportamiento infantil la mayor parte del tiempo cada vez que veía a su profesor cerca. Así que esperaba que nadie le causase problemas; sería bastante malo si se expusiese aún más frente a Snape.

Jugson, sin embargo, le había sorprendido. En lugar de evitarlo como la peste y planear una venganza había decidido pasar tiempo con él. Estaba con él casi tanto como Theo.

Por lo menos dos veces a la semana iba a reunirse con ellos en la biblioteca, normalmente para hacer la tarea, pero una vez que vio en lo que Harry estaba trabajando y notó su interés en runas se ofreció para ayudarle, para ver qué runas había elaborado ya, e incluso le ofreció sus apuntes de clase para que Harry entendiese mejor la asignatura.

Harry aceptó, curioso por ver lo que Jugson quería, pero hasta ahora éste sólo había hecho su tarea y habló con Harry acerca de runas. Harry admitió que sus conversaciones eran interesantes, pues runas era uno de los temas favoritos de Jugson y sabía mucho sobre ellas.

Harry se estiró y se fue a duchar. Le encantaba el castillo, pero estaba feliz de tener un poco de tiempo para si mismo y tener la oportunidad de dejar caer todas sus máscaras en la seguridad de su baúl.

A pesar de quererlo, Harry sabía que no podía pasar todo el día las vacaciones en su baúl, así que sólo salía a la hora de comer.

Como sólo había unos pocos estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, los profesores decidieron que los estudiantes comiesen con ellos en una misma mesa. Supuestamente era para que los pocos estudiantes que se quedaban pudieran estar más a gusto con los demás y pasar tiempo juntos, independientemente de su Casa.

Para Harry no había ninguna diferencia. Los estudiantes se quedaban lejos de él, ya que la mayoría todavía creía que él era el próximo Señor Oscuro a pesar de que, hasta donde ellos sabían, no había hecho nada desde que entró en Hogwarts. Se preguntó si realmente eran tan estúpidos o si simplemente fingían creerlo para no tener que verse el _malvado_ Slytherin. Honestamente no sabía lo que era peor, si la estupidez o la faltade coraje. ¡Tenía once años! ¿Pensaban que por la noche se sentaba en su habitación con Theo haciendo planes para dominar el mundo?

Deseando a los profesores una buena mañana comenzó su almuerzo. Como no quería pasar más tiempo del absolutamente necesario en el Gran Comedor, terminó con bastante rapidez y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca. Ahora que el castillo estaba casi vacío podía explorar la biblioteca tranquilamente. Lamentó no poder explorar la Sección Prohibida, pero no creía que los profesores le diesen un pase, pues no importaba lo bueno que fuese porque todavía era un estudiante de primer año y pensarían, sin ninguna duda, que él era demasiado joven para estar ahí. Al menos todavía tenía miles de libros a su disposición, algo que no iba a desaprovechar.

En uno de los rincones más alejados de la biblioteca, Harry encontró una pequeña mesa de trabajo junto a una ventana y con un sillón que parecía bastante cómodo. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las zonas principales de la biblioteca, lo que le daba un aire de privacidad, así que rápidamente se convirtió en su lugar favorito.

Harry enseguida estableció una rutina; pasaría las mañanas y las noches dentro de su baúl, la comida y la cena en el Gran Comedor, y sus tardes en la biblioteca.

Era una de esas tardes en que Harry estaba absorto en un libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que el profesor Quirrell lo encontró. Harry estaba tan distraído por el libro que sólo advirtió al profesor después de que le hubiese llamado tres veces.

"Harry..."

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró en la dirección de donde había venido la voz. Se soprendió un poco cuando vio que era el profesor Quirrell. Su voz era un poco diferente, más profunda, y tenía algo más que no podía identificar; fue como el primer día en la clase de Defensa.

"Profesor" dijo, dejando caer el libro en la mesa y hundiéndose de nuevo en el sillón.

"Te he llamado dos veces y no te diste cuenta." Le informó el profesor levantando una ceja, mostrando que quería saber por qué Harry no lo había notado.

"Oh, lo siento profesor," dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, "Estaba completamente absorto con el libro."

Quirrell sacó su varita y conjuró un sillón similar al de Harry y se sentó, mirando el libro y a Harry con curiosidad.

"_'Formas Mágicas de Defensa vol. II'_, nunca pensé que vería a un estudiante de primer año leyendo este libro, y mucho menos entendiéndolo. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí leyendo en vez de estar por ahí con los otros estudiantes jugando en la nieve?"

Harry estudió a su profesor cuidadosamente, podría haber jurado que había visto un brillo rojo en sus ojos marrones. Además, Quirrell parecía estar realmente interesado en la repuesta y, por alguna razón, Harry no pensaba que tuviese que usar su máscara de niño con él.

"No soy una persona muy social." Terminó contestando sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Quirrell levantó una ceja.

"Oh, eso no es lo que parece," dijo sin apartar los ojos de Harry, "Por lo que he visto Nott es prácticamente tu sombra y por lo que sé Jugson también pasa mucho tiempo contigo."

Harry centró toda su atención en su profesor; sabía que Snape casi siempre tenía un ojo en él, pero no sabía que Quirrell también lo miraba, así que no sabía muy bien qué pensar de esa información.

"Hmm, no sabía que pusiese tanta atención a lo que hago, profesor", comentó Harry. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de su profesor y otra vez podría haber jurado que vio un poco de color rojo mezclándose con el marrón. Sin embargo, Harry continuó sin darle al profesor una oportunidad de responder, "Dígame profesor, ¿usted fue a Hogwarts?"

Quirrell levantó una ceja, sin ver cómo esa pregunta estaba relacionada con el tema de la conversación, pero respondió de todos modos.

"Sí."

"Ya veo," susurró Harry, "¿Y en qué Casa estaba?"

Quirrell se tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente dio su respuesta.

"Slytherin."

Una pequeña sonrisa pareció en los labios de Harry. Ésta duró sólo un momento y al siguiente segundo Harry estaba, una vez más, inexpresivo.

"Entonces usted debe saber cómo funcionan las cosas en Slytherin; jerarquías, máscaras, poder, apariencias y alianzas. Esos son los fundamentos que rigen la Casa de Slytherin.

El padre de Theodore Nott está en Azkaban porque no negó haber servido al Señor Oscuro, y aunque ese tipo de lealtad es encomiable, su familia también tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias. Perdieron la mayor parte de sus bienes, que fueron confiscados por el Ministerio, y todos todos sus amigos se volvieron contra ellos inmediatamente. Después de todo, gastaron miles de galeones sobornando a la gente adecuada para que pudieran permanecer fuera de Azkaban, y la gente no quería verse con alguien que no negaba su implicación con el Señor Oscuro.

Naturalmente enseñan a sus hijos lo mismo, lo que hace que Theodore Nott sea un estudiante que está automáticamente en la parte inferior de la jerarquía, sin ningún poder o influencia. Dígame profesor, ¿no cree que es natural que Theodore optase por formar una amistad con una persona que se encontraba en circunstancias similares?"

Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, y entonces Quirrell asintió.

"Tal vez. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué Jugson pasa tanto tiempo con usted. Tampoco explica por qué acepta la compañía del hijo de un Mortífago conocido y leal."

Harry dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Estaba disfrutando de la compañía y era muy difícil que simplemente estuviese a gusto con alguien, así que casi sin darse cuenta dejó que todas sus máscaras desaparecieran. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho en presencia de otra persona.

"Me enteré de que yo era un mago hace sólo unos meses, así que hay un montón de cosas que no sé y que son de conocimiento común para los demás. Theo fue criado en el Mundo Mágico," le dijo Harry como si eso explicase todo, y si realmente había leído al profesor correctamente, él lo entendería.

"¿Incluso si es el hijo de un Mortífago?" preguntó Quirrell levantando una ceja.

"Siempre y cuando sean útiles no me importa de dónde vienen o quiénes son. ¿Qué me importa si el padre es fiel a Voldemort, si el hijo es leal a mí?" dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con sus ojos brillantes.

El profesor Quirrell estaba completamente enfocado en Harry, observando todos sus movimientos y expresiones, y sus ojos mostraron su interés cuando oyó la respuesta de Harry.

"¿Y Jugson?" preguntó el profesor sin ocultar la curiosidad que sentía. Fue muy difícil para Quirrell contener el escalofrío que sintió cuando Harry rió entre dientes. Era algo que nunca pensó que iba a escuchar viniendo de un niño de once años. Era una risa cruel, fría y oscura, sin embargo, también era muy seductora y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaba sentado frente a un niño de once años.

"Jugson... Bueno, Jugson simplemente estaba mal informado, esa mala información le hizo creer cosas ridículas y yo simplemente le corregí."

La sonrisa de Harry era sádica, casi al extremo. Quirrell no tuvo ninguna duda de que la situación se había manejado con extrema violencia, y recordó que unos estudiantes de Slytherin habían terminado en la enfermería casi al principio del año. A Quirrell sólo le faltaba saber dos cosas: cómo había ido Harry contra cinco Slytherins y ganado, y sobre qué era el conflicto.

"¿Ah, sí?" inquirió Quirrel. Sabía que el niño no confesaría nada, pero quizás le diría la razón por la que Jugson y su pequeño grupo terminaron al cuidado de la medibruja, "¿Y cuál era esa información?"

Harry se rió de nuevo, esa misma risa que hizo que Quirrell temblase.

"Jugson... Jugson tuvo la absurda idea de que sólo por ser un sangre pura él era mejor que yo," la sádica sonrisa estaba de vuelta y esta vez le brillaban los ojos; su semejanza con el _'Avada Kedavra'_ era innegable. Con el sol brillando en su pelo, dándole un brillo de color rojo sangre, Harry parecía un ángel de la muerte. Quirrell no podía apartar los ojos de él, aunque hubiese querido, "Simplemente le mostré que estaba equivocado."

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del profesor, pero se recompuso rápidamente y, todavía sin apartar la mirada de Harry, respondió.

"Ya veo."

Y realmente lo hizo, aunque todavía no supiese como un primer año había ganado contra cinco estudiantes de más edad ni qué había hecho. Pero eso que había hecho tenía definida la jerarquía de Slytherin, lo que explicaba el comportamiento de los estudiantes en los últimos meses.

Había dos posibilidades; Harry los asustó tanto que se sometieron o Harry les impresionó tanto que ya no se preocupaban por su sangre.

Sospechaba que había sido un poco de ambas, y eso lo dejó con más ganas de saber lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había hecho el niño frente a él que había asustado a una Casa entera? Lo que había visto de Harry demostró que era un perfecto Slytherin, y no tenía ninguna duda de que manejaría su Casa; solamente no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Sabía que no tenía sentido pedirle, pues el niño nunca le diría lo que había hecho. Tal vez más tarde, cuando ya no fuese su profesor, le diría.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno disfrutando de la cómoda presencia del otro, hasta que Quirrell recordó algo que el niño había dicho.

"Antes has dicho que el padre de Nott _es_ leal al Señor oscuro, no que lo _era_. ¿Crees que los Mortífagos todavía son leales a un maestro muerto?"

Quirrell no podía describir la forma en que Harry lo miró entonces; por una parte con desconfianza y desilusión, pero también con parte de excitación y de incredulidad.

"Profesor, no me puede decir que usted realmente cree que Voldemort está muerto. El hombre es un Señor oscuro, por lo que leí es el más brillante y aterrador de los últimos 500 años, ¿de verdad verdad cree que dejaría que algo tan simple como la muerte le detuviese? ¿O que un bebé de un año sería capaz de matarlo? No tengo ninguna duda de que esta vivo."

Quirrell tuvo que contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que quería aparecer en sus labios, le agradaba más de lo que creía posible que Harry no pensase que estaba muerto, que creyese que era brillante y terrorífico; lo hacía sentirse extrañamente orgulloso.

"¿Y eso no te asusta?" le preguntó a Harry con curiosidad, pues la mayoría de la gente estaría temblando sólo de pensar que un Señor Oscuro que había intentado matarlo estaba vivo. Pero ahí estaba Harry, mirándole como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" preguntó Harry, y Quirrell admitió que la expresión confusa en su rostro era bastante adorable.

"Él trató de matarte," le dijo Quirrell con una mirada que decía claramente que pensaba que Harry estaba loco, o al menos de camino a estarlo.

"Ya lo sé, pero aun así no veo una razón para tener miedo de eso ahora. Me encantaría saber quién es Voldemort. Quiero decir, ese no puede ser su nombre real y no he encontrado información sobre él. ¡Todo el mundo dice que estaba luchando por la pureza de sangre , pero me parece difícil de creer. Si era un sangre pura no escondería su nombre, ¿verdad? Él estaría orgulloso de que su linaje fuese temido, respetado y adorado, ¿no? Y si fuese un mestizo o un nacido de muggles, ¿por qué iba a luchar por una filosofía que lo consideraría un ciudadano de segunda clase? Eso no tiene sentido. Me encantaría hablar con él, e incluso si me quiere matar por razones que desconozco, todavía me gustaría poder habla con él, ¿se imagina todo el conocimiento que tiene?"

Harry tenía una expresión algo soñadora en su cara. Quirrell sospechaba de que si supiese estaría mortificado, aunque pensó que encontraría su expresión adorable. Como no quería pensar en eso demasiado, trasladó sus pensamiento en una dirección diferente.

"¿A pesar de que él matase a tus padres?" le preguntó, queriendo saber el razonamiento del niño.

"Era la guerra," respondió Harry perdiendo su expresión anterior y adoptando una mucho más madura. Todavía le sorprendía la forma en que el niño se comportaba, "Ellos sabían los riesgos, fue su elección pelear. Yo ni siquiera puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con auqello por lo que estuviesen luchando, teniendo en cuenta que no sé lo que su lado quería. No odio a Voldemort por matarlos, ni lo culpo. Respeto al hombre por lo que logró, y por todo el conocimiento y poder que tiene. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que esté tampoco de acuerdo con él, ya que tampoco sé lo que quería."

"¿Incluso con toda la matanza? ¿La tortura?" preguntó Quirrell con curiosidad. Harry no lo odiaba y eso era algo que no estaba esperando. Él mismo nunca conoció a su madre y todavía odiaba a su padre por haberlos dejado, pero Harry no lo odiaba. Ni siquiera lo culpaba, y realmente no sabía qué sentir por ello. Ser odiado era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, así como a ser temido, pero el niño frente a él, que tenía razones para sentir ambas, no lo hacía.

"En realidad no me molesta," respondió Harry, teniendo esa sonrisa sádica de nuevo que no creía posible en un niño: "Creo que Voldemort siempre fue bastante misericordioso." Añadió, y Quirrell tuvo que contenerse para no mirarle boquiabierto. ¿_Él_ misericordioso? Eso era lo mismo que decir que los basiliscos eran lindas y pequeñas serpientes, o que los Dementores eran como peluches, o que los dragones no harían daños ni a una mosca; lo que significaba que era imposible, no importa cómo se mirase. Él sospechaba que algo de su incredulidad se mostró en su rostro, y realmente no podía culparse debido a lo que acaba de oír, porque Harry añadió: "Sin importar quién fuera, Voldemort siempre lo mataba. Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte, y no creo que yo fuese tan misericordioso."

Y Quirrell le creyó, pues aunque la muerte siempre fue algo que temió, no tenía problemas para creer que el demonio frente a él, porque eso era lo único que podía ser, podría hacer que cualquiera creyese que la muerte es una bendición. Harry tenía una mirada cómplice en sus ojos que le hizo preguntarse si el niño ya había matado, si había torturado a alguien hasta el punto de que pidiese la muerte y que se la negase. Lo extraño era que no tenía dificultad en creerle, y una parte de él, la parte sádica y retorcida, tenía ganas de reír de alegría: el pequeño Salvador de la Luz era igual que él. No fue capaz de detener por completo la risa oscura y fría que se le escapó, y vio a Harry sonriéndole. No era la sonrisa sádica que tenía antes, ahora era cálida, y le hacía parecer tan increíblemente inocente que Quirrell supo que el niño era mucho más peligroso que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido. Después de todo, no había nada más aterrador que un monstruo que parecía un ángel.

Amos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Quirrell no supo muy bien cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así, cuando recordó algo más que Harry había dicho y que había captado su interés.

"¿Dijiste que te enteraste de que eras un mago hace solo unos meses? ¿Qué piensas de Mundo Mágico? ¿Te has estado adaptando bien?"

Harry centró su atención en él de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que si fuese cualquier otra persona habría desviado la mirada, pues no pensaba que mucha gente fuese capaz de mirarle a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

Pero él no apartó la mirada, por lo que fue capaz de ver las distintas emociones que pasaban a través de esos ojos, pareció llegar a una conclusión y respondió.

"Crecí en un orfanato. Un orfanato sólo para chicos que apenas tenía dinero para alimentarnos. Pensar que la magia era real no era un pensamiento que me entretuviese. Naturalmente, yo sabía que era diferente a _ellos_," dijo Harry sin tratar de ocultar su disgusto cuando dijo la palabra 'ellos', haciendo que Quirrell lo mirase con curiosidad. Harry se dio cuenta y respondió, "Nunca perdieron la oportunidad de decirme lo monstruoso que era, nunna perdieron la oportunidad de mostrarme que yo estaba por debajo de ellos, que no valía nada. Aprendieron lo mismo que Jugson."

Quirrell sintió que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios; el niño realmente era como él cuando era más joven, aunque no creía que él fuese tan sanguinario a su edad, ni capaz de parecer tan inocente.

"Creo que me estoy adaptando bastante bien," continuó Harry, "Las clases son bastante fáciles. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que me confunden."

Quirrell apenas pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sentía, pues que alguien como Harry confesase lo que podía ser una debilidad requería cierto nivel de confianza. Una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de que el joven prodigio tuviese esa confianza con él.

"¿Qué te confunde?" le preguntó queriendo saber la respuesta, así quizás podría aclararle las cosas. Recordó cómo era él cuando entró por primera vez al Mundo Mágico. Quirrell tuvo problemas para ocultar su sorpresa cuando ese pensamiento entró en su mente, pues no podía recordar la última vez que había querido ayudar a alguien. Realmente ayudar a alguien y no esperar nada a cambio. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco recordaba la última vez que estuvo interesado en hablar con alguien, aunque eso no era algo que realmente le sorprendiera. Era un poco difícil tener una conversación interesante o estimulante con alguien cuando la mitad de las personas con las que tratas están de rodillas delante de ti temblando de miedo y la otra mitad llorando, pidiendo clemencia o llamándote monstruo.

"Bueno, su asignatura, por ejemplo."

La melódica voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se tomó un tiempo para procesar lo que Harry había dicho.

"¿Mi asignatura?" le preguntó un poco confundido. Eso era algo que tampoco parecía capaz de evitar, ya que con Harry no sentía la necesidad de ocultar lo que sentía, no sentía la necesidad de utilizar máscaras, "Por lo que he visto no parece que tengas dificultades con mi asignatura. Todo lo contrario, de hecho."

"Y no las tengo. Pero no es la asignatura en sí. En mi primera clase pregunté qué eran las Artes Oscuras y las respuestas estuvieron lejos de satisfacer, e incluso si la ridícula idea de que las Artes Oscuras son ilegales porque pueden usarse para dañar a la gente es verdad, eso me deja aún más confundido. ¿Dónde está la lógica en que prohíban algo sólo porque podría usarse para dañar a alguien? Es completamente ridículo. Puedo pensar en al menos cuatro formas de matar a alguien con una pluma y éstas no se prohíben, ¿verdad?"

Cuando Harry terminó estaba respirando un poco más fuerte, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor y sus ojos brillaban. Estaba claro que se trataba de algo que lo frustraba y Quirrell lo entendía. Recordó tener dudas similares, él era apenas un poco mayor cuando comenzó a preguntarse ese tipo de cosas.

"Oh, ¿sólo has encontrado cuatro maneras de matar a alguien con una pluma?" le preguntó con curiosidad, como si preguntase si hacía frío o calor. Sin embargo, el humor en sus ojos era imposible de negar.

Al parecer, Harry lo pudo ver, porque una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara y respondió.

"Bueno, como no he me ha dado tiempo a pensar en ello me he acordado de las más básicas, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, apuñalar a alguien en el oído, en el ojo o en la nariz, y en la boca también funciona."

"Hmm, muy bien, pero se te olvidó otra que también es bastante básica; apuñalar en el cuello."

"Tiene razón profesor, no había pensado en esa. ¿Sabe qué? Deberíamos notificárselo al Ministerio. Estoy seguro de que si les informamos harán que las plumas sean ilegales en poco tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, dormiría mejor por la noche sabiendo que hay menos Artefactos Oscuros como esos en el mundo."

Cinco segundos, eso fue lo que le costó a Harry perder la compostura y echarse a reír. Quirrell tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo mucho más tiempo y se rió entre dientes; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se divirtió tanto por algo que no implicase la tortura.

Ambos se recompusieron después de unos momentos, pero su diversión todavía era perceptible. Después de ver que Harry se había calmado, Quirrell se centró de nuevo en la conversación.

"Cuando era joven me hice la misma pregunta," le dijo Quirrell en un tono serio, "las Artes Oscuras son una rama muy peligrosa de la magia, y esa es la razón por la que el Ministerio las prohíbe. Algunos magos están más inclinados hacia las Artes Oscuras, haciéndolos Magos Oscuros. Pero eso no hace que sean malvados. Su magia es, simplemente, más compatible con esa rama de la magia. Es cierto que algunos de esos hechizos requieren más poder y emoción, pero eso es todo. El hecho de que los hechizos requieran emociones para que funcionen correctamente es otra de las razones por la que el Ministerio las prohíbe. Argumentaron que si el mago que usaba los hechizos quería provocar ese efecto, entonces sólo podían ser malvados. Dijeron que los hechizos de la luz no necesitaban eso, haciéndolos más seguros de usar."

Quirrell vio que Harry inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha y que una expresión confusa cruzó su rostro. La confusión sólo duró unos minutos y algo parecido a la realización apareció en sus ojos.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Harry ir hacia su mochila y sacar una pluma que colocó en el centro de la mesa. Al momento siguiente tenía su varita en la mano, Quirrell casi no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto cuando vio la varita de cerca, y señaló a la pluma. Murmurando un hechizo la pluma cambió y se convirtió en un joyero de color verde y plata, con serpientes verdes grabadas en la tapa y sus iniciales, en el mismo verde _'Avada Kedavra'_, en el centro de la tapa.

Quirrell no lo demostró pero estaba impresionado, era una transfiguración perfecta. Era algo que no pensó que un primer año pudiese hacer antes de acabar el curso, y mucho menos con tanto detalle; las serpientes eran muy hermosas, y de un bonito color verde. Aunque le gustaba ver lo que Harry era capaz de hacer no entendía lo que tenía en mente al hacerlo.

"Eso," dijo Harry señalando el joyero y dejando su varita sobre la mesa, "era una pluma. Ahora no lo es porque yo _quería_ que fuese otra cosa."

Y Harry no dijo nada más, sólo siguió mirándolo fijamente. Quirrell tardó casi diez segundos en reaccionar, lo que en su opinión era completamente normal ya que, después de todo, un niño de once años había destrozado por completo la lógica del Ministerio con un hechizo de primer año. Y lo mejor de todo era que él tenía razón, no sólo las Artes oscuras requerían las emociones de los magos, era toda la magia. Toda la magia se basaba en la en la necesidad, en la voluntad, en las emociones, algo fundamental que no se enseñaba en las escuelas.

Quirrell negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos.

"Lo sé," susurró, sin apartar los ojos de Harry, "No hay bien ni mal, sólo poder y aquéllos que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo."

Quirrell sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo innecesario, pues si Dumbledore lo escuchaba sabría de inmediato quién era, pero era un riesgo que quería tomar. Estaba seguro de que Harry lo entendería, sabía que Harry era uno de los pocos que serían capaces de entender.

Así que no apartó la mirada de Harry y vio que éste sonreía, mostrando en sus ojos comprensión, y asintió.

"Al parecer, los débiles han estado en el poder durante demasiado tiempo si esa es la razón que dan de por qué las Artes Oscuras están prohibidas."

Quirrell sonrió. Harry había entendido. Por razones que aún no podía explicar, el hecho de que Harry comprendiese lo llenaba de orgullo..

En el momento en que había visto a Harry por primera vez, cuando fue llamado para ser clasificado, supo que el niño no era el Gryffindor que el Mundo Mágico estaba esperando, por lo que había decidido esperar para observar al niño en vez de atacar. Estuvo bastante satisfecho con lo que vio, y la idea de reclutar al niño había pasado por su cabeza varias veces. Pero ahora que había hablado con él, no creía que fuese una buena idea. Este Harry Potter nunca se sometería, nunca obedecería, nunca seguiría a alguien. Hace unos pocos meses ese pensamiento le habría enfurecido, pero ahora estaba lleno de expectación; apenas podía esperar para ver cómo sería Harry en unos pocos años.

Quirrell abrió la boca para continuar su conversación con Harry cuando ambos oyeron pasos que se acercaban en su dirección, y unos segundos más tarde Snape estaba en su pequeño rincón. Quirrell tuvo que contenerse para no maldecirlo.

"Potter, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" gruñó prácticamente Snape, y Quirrell no se sorprendió tanto como debería haberlo hecho cuando sintió el impulso de echarle un _'Crucio' _a Snape por hablarle a Harry así.

"Estaba leyendo, profesor." Oyó que Harry respondía, pero su voz era diferente, más inocente e infantil, y cuando miró a Harry casi se quedó boquiabierto; por unos momentos había olvidado que Harry sólo tenía once años, y ahora verdaderamente parecía el niño que supuestamente era.

Sintió que su respeto hacia Harry crecía, su máscara era prácticamente perfecta. Eso le hizo preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo había estado Harry usando máscaras para haberlas perfeccionado tanto con sólo once años de edad. Si no supiese nada sobre él, habría pensado que había sido entrenado por una antigua familia sangre pura.

"Ese libro no es para primeros años." Comentó Snape con duda evidente en su voz. Quirrell vio en los ojos de Harry un destello de irritación por una fracción de segundo, antes de que una sonrisa inocente apareciese en su cara.

Por unos momentos Quirrell quiso ver a Harry enojado, estaba seguro de que sería magnífico y apostaría a que incluso algunos de sus seguidores se encogerían de miedo ante él.

"Lo sé profesor, oí a algunos de los años superiores hablando sobre un hechizo que estaba en el libro, y como ya he terminado toda mi tarea y no tenía nada más que hacer decidí echar una ojeada. Sin embargo, el libro es bastante avanzado para mí y no entendía ciertas partes, pero el profesor Quirrel vino buscando el mismo libro, y al ver que se trataba de la única copia disponible en este momento se ofreció a ayudarme con las cosas que no entendía."

Quirrell casi aplaudió, era un excelente actor. Con una explicación simple y muy posible borró toda sospecha que pudiese haber aparecido porque estaban juntos.

"¿Es así?" preguntó Snape con los dientes apretados, y Quirrell decidió contribuir en la conversación. Era fácil ver que Snape no estaba contento con la respuesta de Harry, pues estaba claro como el día que Snape quería causarle problemas, algo que no le sentó muy bien.

"S-sí Severus. E-estaba explicándole al señor P-p-potter la diferencia entre d-diferentes escudos."

"Ya veo," se burló Snape, "El Director me envió para decirte que la hora de la reunión se ha cambiado y es ahora." Mirando a los dos con desdén Snape se dio la vuelta y los dejó en su rincón.

Cuando Quirrell miró a Harry otra vez el aire infantil había desaparecido, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin decir nada se levantó del sillón, puso el libro en su bolsa, y con su varita en en la mano se encaminó hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Sin haberse alejado mucho, dijo.

"Gracias, profesor."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quirrell un poco confundido, ya que no creía que Harry le estuviese dando las gracias por seguirle la corriente con la historia que le había dicho a Snape.

"Por darme la oportunidad de ser yo mismo." No era la respuesta que esperaba, y antes de que pudiera pensar en ello ya había respondido.

"De nada, le doy las gracias por lo mismo."

La sonrisa que le dio Harry habría hecho que los ángeles pecasen, Quirrell estaba seguro de eso. Al siguiente momento Harry había dejado su pequeño rincón.

Miró hacia la mesa y vio el joyero, sin saber por qué se lo metió en el bolsillo y con un suspiro salió de la biblioteca; era hora de hace frente a los idiotas que tenía que tolerar todos los días para conseguir lo que quería. Por lo menos Harry le había proporcionado una tarde de conversación inteligente, algo que había echado de menos por más de una década.

* * *

Harry se despertó en la mañana de Navidad de la misma forma en que lo hacía todas la mañanas. Para él la Navidad no tenía importancia, ya que en el orfanato era un día como cualquier otro. Por eso, cuando salió de su baúl y vio cuatro paquetes envueltos en su escritorio, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que eran regalos de Navidad. Regalos de Navidad para él.

Cualquier otro niño habría desgarrado el papel de regalo desesperadamente, ansioso por ver los regalos, pero Harry, sin embargo, puso los regalos en la cama y los abrió con cuidado. Eran los primeros regalos que había recibido y quería disfrutar el momento para luego poder recordarlo.

El primero era de Theo, un libro sobre las tradiciones en el Mundo Mágico. A Harry le gustó bastante, pues era algo que no había encontrado en la biblioteca, y se acordó de que Theo tuvo que soportar una diatriba de casi dos horas sobre eso. Se rió un poco, por lo menos sabía que Theo le estaba escuchando cuando lo dijo.

El segundo era de Jugson, un libro bastante raro sobre runas y otro sobre los lugares históricos en los que se habían utilizado.

El tercero no tenía nombre, sólo decía que había pertenecido a su padre. Al principio Harry no sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando vio que su cuerpo desaparecía debajo de ella tuvo una idea bastante buena. No sabía qué sentir sabiendo que había pertenecido a su padre. Nunca conoció al hombre, por lo que no podía decir que lo amaba o que lo echaba de menos, sería mentira. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por tenerla, no porque fuese muy útil, aunque eso era una ventaja, sino porque era algo que lo conectaba más a sus raíces, de donde venía, y eso era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso ya que, después de todo, formaba parte de quien era.

El cuarto regalo era una colección de diez libros. No tenían título en las portadas, sólo números grabados en el lomo, de _I_ a _X_.

Harrry cogió el primero y lo abrió; en la primera página había una pequeña nota que decía.

_'Querido Harry,_

_Cuando era más joven estos libros me ayudaron a obtener muchas respuestas que estaba buscando._

_Espero que sean tan útiles para ti como lo fueron para mí._

_T.M.R.'_

En la página siguiente estaban las palabras _'Artes Oscuras'_.

Harry pasó cinco minutos mirando los libros. No sabía quién era T.M.R, la única persona con la que había hablado de las Artes Oscuras era Quirrell, y no creía que el hombre le hubiese dicho a alguien sobre ello. A menos que Quirrell le hubiese enviado los libros utilizando un alias. No lo sabía, pero verdaderamente no le importaba, pues él le había dado las respuestas a sus preguntas y estaba agradecido por ello.

Harry puso los libro en el estante de su habitación dentro del baúl, no quería que alguien los viese. Después de haber guardado todo, Harry fue al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que había sido la mejor Navidad que había tenido.

* * *

**N.A:** Ahí lo tenéis, un poco de Quirrellmort. Mi Tom no está loco, bueno, sí que lo está, pero no es la misma locura que aparece en el canon. Es por eso que no está persiguiendo a Harry y maldiciéndolo todo el rato, pero no os preocupéis, ya que tan pronto como sus Mortífagos estén de vuelta mostrará su lado oscuro. También la forma en que se comporta se explicará al final del cuarto año de Harry o a principios del quinto, y está relacionado con las varitas gemelas.


End file.
